The Mistress
by auroraxisabella
Summary: Hisana is the new ballet instructor to Miss Miyuki Katsuzawa a Kuchiki princess, but trouble strikes when she is black mailed by Miyuki's older brother Koga. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

~The Mistress~

Act One

Victory is a rarity that few have the privilege of being smiled upon. Love is even more untouchable, no matter how brief the moment is the impression that is left can last a lifetime…

She did it! She got the position as the dance instructor to little Miyuki Katsuzawa a Kuchiki princess. It was an esteemed position and Hisana was grateful she was even considered. The competition was tough but little Miyuki seemed to taking a liking to Hisana. Finally after all these years barely able to survive she would now live in the Kuchiki manor. She would be able to escape this horrible place in the 78th district and make a good living for herself and her sister. It had been ten years since she abandoned her sister, ten years since the coward woman that she used to know did that inexplicable thing. Hisana would never be that weak person again; no she lost more than she knew that dreadful day all for the sake of saving herself. Hisana had worked hard over the course of the years and now was a talented dancer; she had a main part in the renowned ballet Le Bleu. The Le Bleu ballet was a traditional ballet that had been a legend for hundreds of years. It was an honor to be in it let alone have a lead roll in it like Hisana did. It was a good position but it was not a year round job and it did not pay enough for her to live on her own. But now that she was ballet teacher to Miss Miyuki she could finally have a place to call home and paycheck that would secure her and her sister's future. She felt like she had the world in the palm of her hands life would be so much easier now.

Hisana started out dancing in the 78th district for money on the side of the streets. She had the attention of many people and not all were kind. Many wanted to her join brothels and dance naked on a stage, but Hisana never gave into that form of ridicule, yes it was good money but she knew she could never be a esteemed dancer if she lowered herself to those types of standards. Successful ballet dancers were respected and had good reputations, and good reputations were easy to break. Instead Hisana worked her way up the ladder of success the hard way. She debuted in many different dances and plays throughout the middle districts when she caught the attention of the famous ballet writer Karina Sazuki her career took off.

Karina Sazuki was not only a famous ballet writer but she was also an esteemed director. Her most famous ballet she directed of course was Le Bleu. But she had other ballets that were just as popular that she had written herself and Hisana had starred in. If you were a ballet dancer Karina was the person you needed to impress. Luckily for Hisana Karina liked her dancing she thought of Hisana as a natural in beauty and grace.

Hisana didn't have much to move into her new quarters at the manor. Therefore it didn't take long for her to settle in. She had a nice room, well to her it was a nice room it was large it didn't have a porch but she had a large window that faced one of the gardens. She had her own private bathroom, which was also spacious. She was very pleased with her living conditions. No longer would she have to sleep with one eye open praying that intruders would leave her alone for the night. To her surprise there was a knock on the door.

"How are you settling in Rina-san?" Asked Koga Katsuzawa.

Breaking her from her dream like state she turned towards the door to greet her new visitor. "Very well Katsuzawa-sama," Hisana said with a smile on her lips. Koga was little Miyuki's older brother and nephew to the noble Lord Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki family. He was a very nice gentleman and welcomed Hisana into his home.

"I would be honored to show you around the manor, people tend to get lost easily here."

"That would be great Katsuzawa-sama. The manor is very large I would hate to get lost and find myself in a embarrassing situation."

"Please Hisana-san call me Koga."

"If you wish Koga-sama."

Putting his arm out he hinted for Hisana to grab a hold of it so he could guide her through the manor. Hesitantly she obliged, coming from the 78th district she was not used to such gentlemanly manners.

They walked through the endless hallways the made up the Kuchiki manor. If Hisana were alone she would have gotten lost. The hallways looked the same after every turn. The same flawlessness the same elegance, the same feeling like you were trapped in a labyrinth of perfection. Koga explained the quickest way to get to her room from the east entrance and showed her where the Lords rooms were.

"Byakuya's room is here naturally its at the opposite end of the manor, all of the Lords of the houses rooms will be located on this wing of the house mine and little Miyuki's as well." He said showing her the Hall of the Masters. "You are not allowed in this portion of the house, only select servants and the family themselves are allowed here."

"It is very kind of you to show me this, that way I don't find myself getting lost and stumbling across it myself."

"You already met Lord Kuchiki I assume?"

"Yes."

"I know you haven't met Byakuya yet, he is a Shinigami and is currently on a mission right now. He is Lord Kuchiki's Lieutenant, and the next heir to the Kuchiki clan. You probably wont like him much though he's quite a suck up prick to be honest. But don't worry he wont ever talk to you, don't take it personal that is just how most nobles are."

"I understand."

Koga guided her to the garden and sat at porch asking one of the female servants to bring them some tea. The Kuchiki manor was like palace. Everything was perfect she didn't think she saw a speck of dirt the whole time she walked through the manor. Returning with the tea the young lady poured it for them and bowed before she left the two sitting on the porch. Hisana sipped her tea and found that it was the most amazing fruit tea she had ever had in her life. Koga watched her face light up in astonishment at the tea.

"Do you like the tea?"

"Its absolutely incredible!"

"Good. My sister seems to have taken a liking to you Hisana-san. I trust that you realize that we did not hire you to be her friend we hired you to make her the most beautiful dancer in all of Serieitei. As a Kuchiki princess she has a reputation to uphold."

"Oh I completely understand Koga-sama, I believe my methods of teaching do not need to involve belittlement in order to gain perfection."

"I am glad to hear that."

After her day settling into the Kuchiki manor Hisana lay in her new room thinking of the day's recent events. Koga-sama was such nice man; she was truly grateful to have a wonderful person to guide her into her new life. Little Miyuki had a commendable older brother. She couldn't wait for the next morning when she would be able to start her lessons with the Kuchiki princess.

~o~

The first week of lessons were going very will with Miss Miyuki, Hisana felt like she was genuinely having fun teaching the little girl. She knew most of a basics having been doing ballet since she was at the age of five. One thing Hisana was focusing on was posture and poise. Hisana would show her how to do it and ask Miyuki to follow.

"Look at my back Miss Miyuki and watch my feet, notice how I never look down. Dancers never look down on anyone." Hisana said dancing on her tippy toes gliding across the room.

Hisana noticed Koga walk in the dance hall standing in the back he watched her dance. Little Miyuki imitated her teacher.

"That looks wonderful Miss Miyuki, we still have stuff to work on but I think that's enough for today. Don't forget to stretch a little before you lay down tonight."

"Yes Miss Hisana." Miyuki said before she grabbed her stuff stopping only to bow before her brother then ran out the door.

"How has your first week been Hisana-chan?" Koga asked approaching Hisana.

"Very nice Koga-sama, I really enjoy teaching your sister she seems to love ballet very much."

"Yes, she does. You really are a beautiful dancer Hisana-san," Koga said looking her up and down.

Feeling herself blush for a reason other than his compliment she simply replied, "thank you Koga-sama."

"May I escort you back to your room?"

"You may." Hisana replied then turned to gather her stuff.

She walked back to her room with Koga by her side in silence. She wasn't sure what to make of his actions earlier. Assuring herself it was nothing she decided she wasn't going to let it bother her.

Approaching her room she bowed before him and said "thank your for taking the time to escort me back to my room sir."

"I assure you the pleasure was all mine" as he said this he reached for her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a deep look before he tuned to walk away.

Half stunned Hisana just started after him then she turned to open her door and quickly shut it behind her. Leaning against the door she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Never had she been in this type of situation she didn't know how to react. How do you let a powerful man like Koga Katsuzawa know that you are not interested in him? How was she going to do it nicely and without causing him to dislike her? The last thing she needed was tension between her and her student's older powerful brother. This was not a situation in which Hisana ever thought she would have come across.

Over the next few days Koga's unwelcomed attention continued to bang on Hisana's door of personal space. He made a point to see her everyday and walked her to where ever she was going. Her former thoughts of him being a gentlemanly man had been swept away in the wind of yesterday's events. Having never been pursued so intently by a man Hisana didn't know how to behave. She felt that her kindness was being misunderstood as mutual affection.

After one of her lessons with Miss Miyuki Koga asked, "Hisana would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

Surprised at his request Hisana didn't know what to say, she didn't want to give the over bearing gentleman the wrong impression by saying yes, yet at the same time she didn't want to insult him by saying no either.

"Um. I don't know if that is entirely appropriate Koga-sama."

"It is just dinner Hisana it is hardly a proposal."

"Sure of course, that would be lovely." The words slipped from her mouth before she had the sense to stop them.

Hisana was getting ready for the dinner when she regretted not saying no. She hoped it was just dinner and nothing more and didn't know how to tell him she had nothing more to offer to him other than friendship. Then she realized a noble wouldn't want a friendship with a peasant he probably only wanted one thing, how could she have been so blind. She wanted to slap herself across the face. Then she felt guilty for thinking such insincere things about the man all this time he really could be decent and did not want anything that was inappropriate from her at all. She highly doubted that but she would stick with that thought it was the only thing that would get her thought the night. A knock on her door signaled to her that he was there. Her heart began to race and the dread creped up into her face giving her skin a slight flush. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves then opened it with a fake smile.

"Good evening Koga-sama."

"Good evening Hisana-chan. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He extended his arm out to her and reluctantly she took it. They made their way to the Hall of the Masters and entered a secluded porch area that was well decorated for romance. This man really knew how to woe a woman, she could tell he had done it many times before. There were candles and flowers all around and torches lit the ends of the porch. It was so well thought out it was almost cheesy, well Hisana thought it was cheesy. In the middle of the porch sat a table where they would sit for dinner.

"What do you think Hisana?" Koga asked already knowing what she would say.

"It is very beautiful Koga-sama."

"I am glad you think so." He replied smugly.

"Please sit I hope you are hungry."

"Yes actually I am."

"I hear the ballet Le Bleu is going very well this year, you must be very proud."

"I am sir, I work very hard and I am very pleased to hear such high praise for it."

"A lot of women would kill to be in your shoes."

Hisana said nothing but smiled, sensing the true intentions of the words. A female servant brought out the food it was just as beautiful and perfectly placed like everything else on the porch. Hisana hated to ruin such elegant art but her gurgling stomach told her other wise. After they ate Koga insisted that they make their way into the garden following a path that trailed along a stream. She held his arm once again wishing that the night would be over.

"I am sure that you do not mistake my actions Hisana-chan?"

"I am not sure what you mean Koga-sama."

"You are a very beautiful woman, the type of woman any man would want for his own." As he said this he stopped walking and unwound her arm from his facing her. "I assure you that I want you for my own, and no one else."

"Koga-sama I… I am not interested in that type of relationship."

"Hisana..." He whispered. "Do not deny me this night, you know you want it to." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Sir, this isn't right." She said taking a step back.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her body up against his leaning his head in for the kiss she turned away. Gently trying to push him away he just held her tighter.

"Don't play games with me, I am no longer a boy Hisana."

"Koga-sama I assure you I am not playing any games, please let me go." Hisana said trying to remain polite while her heart was fluttering and her pulse quickened.

"Hisana must I remind you that I am a very powerful man and I always get what I want. Now be a good girl and accept it." He moved one hand from around her waist and put it on her check forcing her face to face his. Aggressively he pushed his lips against hers. Fighting to push him away the more she tried the tighter and more aggressively he kissed her. His hand trailed down her waist over her butt and squeezed. At her wits end she bit his lip causing him to squeal and jumped back. She took advantage of the freedom and ran away from the porch back to her room locking the door behind her. Breathing heavily against the locked door she thought in all her time living in the 78th district of the rukongai if she ever had to fend off a man she would simply slap them or kick them in the groin then run away. It was as simple as that, but in this world it was different. She knew she would suffer the consequences the next time she saw him.

~o~

Over the next few weeks Hisana found herself lost in routine at the Kuchiki manor. Usually after her lessons with Miss Miyuki Koga would show up and watch his sister and Hisana dance. Hisana now knew that he liked to watch her dance. Every time he came she could feel his eyes watching her bearing into her skin and taking in every curve of her body. It didn't help that her dancing clothes were black tights; the whole point of dressing in tight clothes is to see the dance to its fullest extent. But that moment she wished she were wearing baggy sweat pants. She was used to people watching her dance but usually it due to the art of it but when Koga watched her dance it was a dance of seduction as he ogled her from the sidelines, and Hisana hated every moment of it. He had not tried to kiss her since the night that she bit him but he had not mentioned it either, if anything he seemed more interested in her. However today as she was instructing Miss Miyuki she felt a different presence accompany the gentleman as he walked through the doors. Focusing on the Kuchiki princess she did not look to see who had joined him.

The gentlemen stood against the wall of the studio watching them dance talking in whispers to each other.

"Byakuya this is Hisana she is Miyuki's new ballet instructor as you can see she is very beautiful and talented." Koga whispered to his cousin with a hungry expression in his eyes.

Byakuya knew this expression all to well. Koga his cousin always had a thing for the young servants of the house. It was an easy game to him he would woe them with his power and his money then get them to sleep with him. When he was done he would drop them like bag of spoiled apples and move on to another unsuspecting victim. Byakuya hated this type of attitude but that's how life was as a noble, you were never denied anything and mistresses were of plenty. Most of the time they would throw themselves at you like they did to Byakuya so it was easy and it was acceptable as long as you attempted to keep it quite regardless if you were married or not. Byakuya had never given in to that type of temptation he was more honorable than that, no matter how pretty the young girls were they were not good enough for him not even just for a night. Koga always insisted that he was missing out and after he was done with a girl or two he would send them to Byakuya's room in hopes to please the young heir, but to his dismay Byakuya would always throw them out, kindly of course. Watching Miyuki's new instructor Byakuya couldn't deny that she was beautiful; she was lovelier than any woman he had ever seen. Of course his cousin was trying to sleep with her. Now this poor woman was the object of Koga's lust and Byakuya hoped she had some form of common sense and stay away from him but he assumed she was just like the rest and probably batted her eyes lashes unsuspectingly at him the way all the others did.

Not wanting the lesson to ever end Hisana started to wrap it up and sat down with Miyuki stretching before they called it a day. Miyuki turned her attention to her brother and squealed when she saw who had accompanied him. Getting up she ran towards her cousin halting before him she stopped herself from jumping on him and regained her poise as a lady.

Bowing deeply before him she said "I am so glad you are back Bya-kun, I have worried about you every day since you left."

Nodding his head at her he said, "I see you have been doing well Miyuki, your dancing is as beautiful as ever."

Knowing that this must be Byakuya Kuchiki the next heir to the Kuchiki clan Hisana knew it was essential she stand to meet him. She stood up and looked over at the two men that stood there. Koga was watching her and Byakuya's attention was all on his little cousin. Hisana had heard of Byakuya before, he was a topic of gossip to every woman in Serietiei. The rumors went that he was the most handsome man in all of Soul Society and that he was going to be the strongest leader that the Kuchiki clan had ever had. Currently the gossip stated that he was stronger than Captain Kuchiki his grandfather. When Hisana looked into his face she saw that the rumors were in fact true. She couldn't deny that even she had not seen a more handsome man in all her life.

"Thank you Bya-kun! This is my new instructor Hisana. She the most amazing teacher I have ever had, did you know that she has a lead role in the ballet Le Bleu." Miyuki said with wide eyes.

Bowing before the noble Kuchiki Hisana said "Hello Lord Kuchiki it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Byakuya said nothing but just nodded his head at her.

Hisana's eyes fell from his face and went to Koga's. He still had his eyes on her like he had never taken them off since he entered the room. The thought made Hisana uncomfortable.

"Yes, Hisana is a wonderful teacher I am sure you have seen the difference in Miyuki already." Koga said smiling at Hisana.

Koga's smile made her want to stomp on his toes. Although she hated it when he came in after her lessons she was grateful that someone else had accompanied him. That at least gave her a sense of security for one more day. Hisana couldn't help but stare at Koga with resentment in her eyes. Byakuya looking over at her did not miss the expression she had written across her face.

"Come walk with me Miss Miyuki and tell me about everything I have missed at the manor since I have been away." Byakuya said to his cousin.

The two of them turned to walk away but Koga stayed where he stood. When they were far enough to not hear what he had to say he stepped closer to Hisana and whispered in her ear "tonight." Then turned and walked towards the others.

Hisana froze and adrenaline coursed through her body. The look of resentment in her eyes toward the man changed to fear. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest and her muscles tighten in defense. Lost in her dreaded thoughts she did not notice Byakuya look back at her one final time with a look of compassion in his features. Seeing the expression on her face he knew she was not like all the other women, she was different.

Hisana spent the rest of day jittery dreading the night and thought of a million things she could do to keep him away from her. She ate in her room alone contemplating her options. She thought maybe she should just tell him again that she is not interested in him and that they could just be friends, well not really because the thought of him gave her chills down her spine. But that's what she would tell him and she would remain courtesy to him as a noble and sister to her student. But what if he didn't accept her answer and insisted that she sleep with him, he was powerful enough to black mail her. She had a lot resting on this position; a black mark on her reputation would be enough reason to fire her. No noble lord wanted a promiscuous ballet instructor for his princess. It was unrefined and a bad influence. Not to mention her lead role in Le Bleu, only the most elegant, sophisticated dancers were allow to dance in it if word got out she was sleeping with him she would loose her role and her career would be ruined.

Hearing footsteps outside her door Hisana reacted by jumping out the window and into the night. Finally after much debate she figured the more she can avoid him the better. She ran to the rukongai and into the 78th district. She wasn't necessarily safe there but she didn't have to be courteous to any man who was trying to have sex with her, in this world she knew how to handle punks like that. She had practice the next morning at nine am and she knew she should be getting a good nights rest but under the circumstances she didn't really have a choice. She tried to find a secure place to rest her body for the night feeling unusually more safe than she did at the Kuchiki manor for the time being.

Unable to really sleep Hisana dosed off in the branches of a willow tree, when she first heard the sounds of birds singing she opened her eyes and saw that dawn was quickly approaching. She thought by now some maids would be up and it would be safe for her to return to her room. She had a few hours before her rehearsal at the theater so maybe she could get some rest in her own bed. Jumping down from the tree she made her way back to the Kuchiki manor and hopped back into her room thru her still open window. She didn't know how she was going to be able to approach Koga now but frankly she just didn't care at the moment. It was around five am so she had about two hours to get some sleep before she had to start getting ready. Seeing the first rays of sunlight splash across the floorboards of her room and listening to the birds chirp outside her window she fell asleep.

~o~

Despite the rough night Hisana had just been through there she was in the theater warming up for her rehearsal. Her body ached all over from not getting enough sleep and her mind felt discombobulated.

"Are you ok Hisana?"

"I am Riyan-san, I just didn't get enough sleep last night, and you know me I can barely function if I don't get at least five hours."

"That's true."

Riyan was Hisana's male partner for one of the main pieces of the ballet. Currently they were going over their part together.

"Look Hisana someone is waving at you." Riyan said pointing the doorway to the room they were in.

Hisana glanced over and saw little Miyuki accompanied by Kuchiki Byakuya and of course to Hisana's dismay Koga. Hisana felt her heart skip a beat and not in a romantic way. Little Miyuki was waving at Hisana wildly. Then Hisana recalled when Koga told Miyuki that he would bring her to one of Hisana's rehearsals. Normally outsiders were not allowed to watch the ballet dancers practice but considering who they were an exception must have been made. Hisana's day was about to get a whole lot worse. Not only did she ache all over from not getting enough sleep and her brain barely functioning, now she had to deal with Koga's impertinent stare while she danced. To say the least her mind was not where it should be and she was sure Karina would notice.

They went over the same part again and again. Hisana could fake a good performance when she wasn't feeling well but she could not fool herself or Karina. Loosing her patience Karina was making her do it over and over again until Hisana did it right. Taking her position for the millionth time the music started and Hisana was going to do her best despite her fatigue. Stepping into the spin she gave it too much momentum and with a crack she fell to the floor. Her face contorted in pain but she would not give in to it.

"Are you ok Hisana?"

"I'm fine I just over did it I'll be ok."

From the side lines Hisana heard Miyuki gasp, only a dancer could understand the pain that is felt when one falls mid spin. Koga kept his eyes penetrating Hisana, glaring at the woman with no remorse for her fall. Byakuya on the other hand felt an instinct to shunpo over to her and lift her up from the floor himself, which he found to be very uncharacteristic of him.

When they were released for their lunch break Hisana went over to the healer that was on duty and took off her ballet shoes to be greeted by blood. Hisana hated seeing blood. Just seeing in it even in a small amount made her dizzy.

"Oh Hisana-chan what have you done to yourself."

"I think I cracked the nail." Hisana said feeling the room begin to spin.

"Lay down Hisana and I'll wrap it up for you."

Taking deep breaths Hisana laid back on the floor staring up at the ceiling of the studio when she saw Miss Miyuki staring over her.

"Miss Hisana, are you ok?"

"I am fine Miss Miyuki."

"You look like your going to faint."

"I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Blood makes you faint." Byakuya said but not as a question just an observation. "Shouldn't you be used to the sight of blood growing up in the 78th district." He said coldly.

"I will never get used to seeing blood, growing up in the 78th district gives me more of a reason to faint at the sight of it. If it were up to me I would never have to see blood ever again in my life."

Koga standing a few feet away didn't say anything and just watched from distance. Finally breaking the silence he said, "Miyuki why don't you go get Hisana some water, she looks like she could use some."

"Hai!" Replied Miyuki as she skipped away. Byakuya followed behind her.

"There you go Hisana-chan your all fixed up."

"Thank you." Moving into a sitting position Hisana wrapped her foot up to better secure it. Trying to avoid eye contact she stood up and grudgingly glanced over at Koga.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out," was all she said.

"I told you that I was going to meet you last night did you forget?"

"No I did not forget. This is not appropriate Koga-sama and it is not something I am interested in." Hisana stared into his eyes attempting to stand firm on what she was saying.

"Do I need to remind you again Hisana that I am a very powerful man, and I always get what I want."

His words sent shivers down her spine and fear engulfed her body. Instinctively she turned to walk away. Everyone had already left for lunch so they were alone in the studio, Miyuki and Byakuya were also still gone searching for water. She was almost to the door when Koga grabbed her by her arm and turned her around forcing her back into the wall.

Leaning over her he whispered a few inches from her ear, "you don't want to upset me Hisana, I know what is at stake for you. Luckily for you I am going to lay out your options for you. You can either one sleep with me and I wont tell anyone so you don't loose your position as my sister's instructor or your lead role in Le Bleu or number two you don't sleep with me and I tell everyone you did anyway. You will lose everything, it's your choice."

Hisana swallowed hard. She knew it he was going to black mail her. Every instinct in her body was telling her to knee this man in the groin and run away but that was not possible in this situation, he was to powerful. She thought she would be safe off the streets, away from those who threatened her life, her virtue and here she was pulled into a corner being forced choose to do it. Her body was shivering, her fists where clenched on either side of her body, she was fighting a cry that threatened to breach from her throat.

"That's right, you understand the situation." He said as he leaned into kiss her.

Standing frozen in fear she held her self-firm forcing herself to remain where she was to accept his kiss.

"That's enough." Byakuya demanded standing at the entrance to the studio.

Koga looked up at his cousin, understanding that someone who out ranked him in his family gave him an order he begin to back off. Looking back at Hisana with lust filled eyes he back away from her and walked out the doorway. Byakuya hesitated for moment looking at the terrified woman before turning to walk away.

"Where is Miss Hisana I have her water." Said Miyuki just on the other side of the doorway to the studio.

"She left Miyuki." Byakuya replied.

Standing just around the corner Hisana felt tears trickle down her cheeks and splash to the ground. Still frozen in fear she was unable to move and just stood there silently crying.

~o~

Hisana competed her rehearsal in a robotic state barely able to keep her mind in the present. Karina was not very happy at all and when practice was over she took her to the side and told her to get her act together. Heading back to the Kuchiki manor Hisana decided to stop at restaurant and eat there instead. She needed a break and the last place she wanted to be at the moment was anywhere near where Koga was. Walking into the restaurant she noticed Shunsui Kyoraku who was a Captain in the 13 court guard squads and one of Hisana's biggest fans. Shunsui had been watching Hisana perform before Karina noticed her. Hisana knew he was always a big flirt with the ladies but he was so obvious it wasn't intimidating.

"Hisana-san! Come and join us." Captain Kyoraku yelled from across the room.

Not in the mood for small talk but not wanting to be rude Hisana made her way over to the Captain. Despite his flirtatious behavior he was always a kind man.

"Hello Shunsui," Hisana bowed to her friend.

"I don't think you have met my Nanao-chan she's my Lieutenant. But I am sure you remember Captain Ukatake?"

"Yes Captain I remember, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Nanao, Shunsui thinks very highly of you and speaks of nothing else." Hisana said bowing first to Captain Ukatake then focusing her attention on Nanao.

"Now, now Hisana Nanao doesn't need to know all the details."

"Its very nice to meet you Hisana-san." Nanao replied swiftly with a hint of envy in her eyes. Nanao thought Hisana was very beautiful everyone thought so. Nanao couldn't help but feel jealous of her; she was beautiful, graceful, and kind. She was a renowned dancer in a popular ballet and now she was living in the Kuchiki manor because she was the teacher to the Kuchiki princess. This woman had the world in the palm of her hand, and she couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Not to mention the pang of envy that coursed through her by the way her Captain looked at her.

Hisana was a very intuitive person and did not miss the unintentionally cold greeting she received from his Lieutenant. Assuming that she must just be having a bad day like she was she brushed it off and faked a smile on her lips.

"My darling Hisana you looked troubled, I assume that is because the ballet is getting ready to debut? I know Karina is probably working you to the bone."

"Yes, but it is worth it."

"Are you enjoying living in the Kuchiki manor now?" Captain Utakake asked.

"Oh yes, I trust that is a quite a large move up, you must love it there."

Hisana was never one to let a lie slip past her lips, so she paused looking down at her hands and tired to think of something to say that didn't give her away.

"Nobles are a different bread of people Hisana, you will learn how to cope with them." Said Captain Ukatake understanding what her silence meant.

Hisana looked up at him with a troubled look that radiated hints of doubt.

Nanao being an intuitive person as well hinted there was something more behind her silence and pleading eyes that no male could understand. At that moment she suddenly realized she did not envy this woman at all.

"Hisana, why don't you try this blend of tea, it has mood enhancers and the beautiful lady over there tells me it can sooth your soul." He said winking at a female across the room.

"Thank you Shunsui."

Hisana ate her dinner with the three Shinigami and felt a little better. Laughter is always good medicine when you are feeling down and Shunsui was just the right person to apply it. Nanao remained quite throughout dinner and watched Hisana carefully trying to read her movements. When they decided to get up and go Nanao walked a few steps behind her Captain and asked Hisana to join her. Hisana curiously followed letting the two Captains walk ahead putting some distance between the two couples before Nanao spoke.

"You don't look like your stressed out over a ballet. I am a female too maybe I can give you some advice." Nanao said abruptly and direct. To Hisana she seemed almost intrusive.

"Its nothing."

"Look I am not trying to get the latest gossip from an unsuspecting victim. I am a soldier I had to work my way up the ranks, I might know a little more about particular situations that you give me credit for."

Hisana looked her in the eyes trying to read the intention behind her words. After she concluded there was nothing but a woman trying to help she responded. "Its far more complicated."

"It can't be that complicated."

"It is when it involves black mail by a Kuchiki prince."

"What does he have to black mail you?"

"Everything," Hisana said letting the emotions show on her face. "He said if I don't sleep with him then he will ruin my reputation. If Lord Kuchiki hears from his nephew that I slept with him he will fire me for sure. No noble Lord wants a promiscuous ballet instructor for their princess. Plus only the most dignified ballet dancers dance in the ballet Le Bleu if word gets around that I lost my job because I slept with him then I'll lose that as well and I'll never be able to get another job as a dignified dancer. I will be ruined." Hisana said starring hopelessly into Nanao's eyes. "I don't have a choice."

"If you sleep with him you will probably loose your reputation anyway. Is there anyone you can talk to maybe Captain Kuchiki will understand?"

"No, Nanao he's to powerful, why would Lord Kuchiki believe me, some peasant trash from the 78th district, next to his nephew?"

"I am sorry Hisana, I don't know what to tell you." Nanao replied dumbstruck at just how bad her situation was. Instantly she regretted the jealousy she had for her before. She didn't have the world in the palm of her hand. She was just a pawn in a game of chess to men. She had no position, no power she was at their mercy.

**I do not own bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

Act Two

Another day another practice another sense of dread at that was bound to come after her lessons with Miss Miyuki. Hisana thought about her conversation with Nanao from the previous night and decided that she was right; he would ruin her reputation even if she did sleep with him. She wasn't going to let him bully her she was going to stand her ground and fight back. She would not lose her virtue to him. Sooner than expected the doors opened and the sense of all to familiar terror coursed through her body. She did not bother looking over at him; she hated seeing his face and his hungry expression.

"Hisana would you mind cutting the lesson short for today?"

The deep voice was not Koga's, Hisana turned to greet the gentleman when relief swept through her at the sight of Byakuya.

"Of course Milord, well Miyuki I guess your relieved early."

"Hai Miss Hisana," Miyuki said before dashing out the door.

"Hisana would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?"

Looking up into his eyes Hisana could help but let suspicion run through her thoughts. After everything she was going through with Koga she could not rectify why he would ask her in the first place. No, she shock the thought from her head, she wasn't going to let that man change her belief of everyone. Hisana truly liked the gardens and had wanted to visit them ever since she arrived. Her little date with Koga was so terrifying it didn't count because she couldn't enjoy it so happily she said, "That would be wonderful."

The door opening again broke her eyes from Byakuya's and saw Koga enter the room with an astonished look on his face to see Byakuya already there.

"Lets go Hisana." Byakuya said gesturing for her to take his arm.

Hisana looked back at Byakuya then back and Koga and did not miss the glare that the two men were giving each other. Hisana didn't hesitate to jump to Byakuya's side and take his arm. As they walked out of the studio Byakuya and Koga had a stare down that would make weaker men cry out for their mothers.

Byakuya escorted Hisana back to her room so she could change her clothes, then they made their way to the gardens on the families side of the manor. Hisana couldn't help but feel nervous walking with Byakuya through the gardens. She had butterflies in her stomach and would blush every time she saw his eyes meet hers then quickly look away. She didn't understand her bizarre behavior she thought maybe it was not only because he was handsome, but also because he was one of the most powerful men in all of Seireitei. Yet here he was walking with her through the gardens of his manor. He didn't ask her to hold his arm since they left the studio after her lesson, which made her feel more relaxed. She knew if she were clinging to him her face would be a permanent shade of pink. He hardly spoke but Hisana didn't mind it was easier to enjoy the beauty of the gardens without having to worry about keeping a conversation flowing. They followed the path that wrapped around the creek which flowed throughout the manor. Hisana could see baby koi fish swimming through the creek stopping to nibble on the rocks beneath the water. It was late spring so the flowers were in full bloom and the bees were buzzing around making her duck when she could hear one getting to close. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her, she was petite and fragile jumping at the thought of a small sting of a bee.

Looking up at the sound of a diminutive laugh coming from his lips she blushed and said "What?"

"Its just a bee."

"No matter how small the sting of a bee is, its still painful."

"Have you been stung before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it hurts so bad?"

"Common sense."

Slightly smiling he studied her face she was exquisitely beautiful. He loved her modesty and how her checks would flush when their eyes met. He loved the sound of her voice and the way her lips moved when she spoke.

"Its only natural to be afraid of bees, after all they are the guardians to the beauty of flowers." Hisana said breaking him from his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a thorn protects a rose, bees protect flowers. Something so beautiful as a flower cannot exist without the danger of something as painful as the sting of a bee." Hisana said stopping at a flower touching the petals with the tip of her index finger, then leaning down to smell the sweet sent.

"Only those who are brave enough to with stand the sting of a bee or the pain of a thorn can pluck a flower from the garden." Byakuya said keeping his eyes on her.

Smiling Hisana looked into his eyes and said "yes."

After walking the winding path through the garden they came a large pond that that was at the center of the Kuchiki gardens. Byakuya walked over to an enormous rock that was at the bank of the pond and sat down, Hisana followed closely behind. Beyond the pond they faced the direction of the sun. It was not quite time for the sunset but the light cast down by the sun gave a golden glow across the pond echoing a sensation of retirement for the day. Hisana felt Byakuya stiffen next to her glaring across the pond she wondered if she had done something to up set him.

"I know what my cousin in trying to do to you." He said sternly.

Surprised she looked over at him with wide eyes he did not look at her, he just continued to stare straight ahead of him.

"Miss Miyuki appears to really like you, and you seem to be a very good teacher. I would hate to see my little cousin suffer at the hands of her older brothers lust."

Hisana didn't know what to say, she didn't know what he was trying to say. What could he possibly do? Debating in her mind she said nothing but continued to look at him.

"Do you know why I brought you here this afternoon?"

"No." Hisana replied honestly.

"I know Koga's attempts to sleep with you are getting more demanding. I know that he is willing to black mail you to get what he wants. I also know that you can lose everything if your reputation is tarnished. I brought you here so people can see you with me, so that Koga can see you with me. I can continue to meet you to protect you from him and everyone else."

"People might get the wrong impression."

"Let them."

"Let them?" Hisana asked when a sense of dawning realization flooded her being. "Fake an affair?" she whispered as if it was taboo. "That could still ruin my reputation."

"Not if I don't confirm it." Byakuya said placing his gaze on her. "Let people assume, let them talk in whispers, no one would ever dare try to seduce Kuchiki Byakuya's mistress. If you think Koga is the only noble man that will try to seduce you then are you are more foolish than I thought." Byakuya said with a piercing gaze. "It will be nothing but whispers, you can use that to your advantage."

"I cannot tarnish you like that."

"Mistresses are common among nobility you will not tarnish anything." Byakuya said sternly. "You are an esteemed dancer you have a lot resting on your reputation."

"And what could you possible gain by doing this for me?"

"Miss Miyuki deserves a good instructor, I will not let her future suffer at the hands of her brother. Its an option just think about it." Byakuya said before getting up to leave. Before he stepped into the path back to the house he turned around and said, "Have a good night Miss Hisana."

"And you, Lord Kuchiki," Hisana replied deep in thought.

That night Hisana lay in her bed unable to sleep contemplating Lord Kuchiki's proposal. A fake affair? She would be saved from Koga's grasp and anyone else's if she faked an affair with Kuchiki Byakuya the heir to the Kuchiki clan and one of the most powerful men in all of Soul Society. The one thing she was worried about is if it would really not tarnish her reputation. But in her position it was her best option, well her only option if she wanted to remain dignified and the instructor to Miyuki. Plus it would just be whispers nothing more than people talking, and Byakuya wouldn't confirm it so she should be safe. Its not like she was lying, if anyone asked her if she was sleeping with him she would just say no, it was the truth. Finally after making her decision Hisana was able to drift into sleep.

~o~

Hisana woke the next morning on a mission. She didn't have time to run into Byakuya casually in case she ran into Koga on accident so she decided to search him out and give him her answer. She knew she wasn't allowed in the Hall of the Masters so she hoped maybe he was outside. Now where would the Lieutenant of squad six and the heir to the Kuchiki clan spend his morning on his day off? After looking around the obvious places like the dinning room, the garden, and the library she headed towards the training grounds. Hearing male voices and the clashing of swords she knew she found him before she saw his face. Turning the corner of the wall that surrounded the training grounds Hisana saw Byakuya with no shirt on dueling a just as shirtless Koga. Byakuya looked up at her almost as soon as she was insight so abandoning her plan and telling him some other time was not an option. Koga conceited as he was smiled at her appearance and begin to walk over towards her thinking that she finally came to her senses and was there to see him.

"Good morning Hisana do you want to watch us spar?" Koga asked ecstatically with a huge grin on his face like a kid about to stick his hand in the cookie jar.

"Um no actually I just need to talk with Lord Kuchiki." Hisana said terrified at her bad timing and wishing she was anywhere but where she was.

A confused glare crossed Koga's features before he turned to look at Byakuya, who put down his sword and made his way over to Hisana. Byakuya guided her away back behind the wall so Koga couldn't see them. Hisana still startled to have run across the two of them together and shirtless was having a hard time tearing her eyes long enough away from his cut chest to look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I came at a bad time… your busy" Hisana stammered.

Ignoring her banter he asked, "So, did you decide?"

Heart racing Hisana looked into his eyes and said, "yes, I have."

After a moment of silence he asked "and?"

"And I think that is a good idea." Hisana said trying to regain her composure.

"Good." Byakuya said looking away. "Meet me in front of the manor in two hours."

"Why?"

"So we can get lunch."

"Oh ok." Hisana replied confused.

"Affairs only work if you actually spend time together." Byakuya said condescendingly walking away from her.

"Right." Hisana responded glaring at him and his muscular back as he walked away.

Hisana met him at the gate of the manor as he had asked and they made their way to teahouse close by the manor. When they were about to leave the teahouse they ran into a couple of familiar faces. Captain Ukatake as well as Captain Kyoraku and following behind them was Nanao.

"Ah Byakuya how wonderful to see you, Kaien and I have been longing to meet up with you its been far to long." Captain Ukatake said.

"Hisana?" Captain Kyoraku said surprised to see her with him.

"Hello Shunsui, Nanao." Hisana said slightly blushing.

Captain Kyoraku turned his attention to Byakuya and Ukatake, that's when Nanao made her move. Grabbing Hisana by the arm she pulled them away from anyone who could hear their conversation and tried to keep her voice at a whisper as she frantically said, "Your being black mailed by Kuchiki Byakuya? That's hardly black mail Hisana, that man is the epitome of every woman's wet dream!"

"No Nanao I am not being black mailed by Lord Kuchiki I am being black mailed by his cousin Katsuzawa Koga."

"Koga? Is he a soul reaper?"

"No, well he's not an active Soul Reaper but he is trained in the art."

"So what are you doing walking around like your sleeping with Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

"Lord Kuchiki and I are…" Hisana hesitated before finishing her sentence, "having a fake affair so that Koga will leave me alone." She finished in a whisper.

"A fake affair?" Asked Nanao in disbelief.

"Yes. No one will dare try to sleep with Lord Kuchiki's mistress, not unless they want to get diced into one million pieces." Hisana said matter of factly trying to impersonate Byakuya's confidence.

"You don't think that will tarnish your reputation?"

"No, I don't. We are not really sleeping together were just letting people and I mean 'Koga' get the wrong impression."

"If it weren't so idiotic I would say it's ingenious. But that is really romantic of him to do that for you."

"Romantic? He is just doing it so that I can still teach his little cousin Miss Miyuki, it's not fair for her to have to suffer when I lose my reputation because of Koga."

Raising an eyebrow Nanao said nothing but knew that even though she new little about Kuchiki Byakuya she was sure there were other ways he could stop his cousin from black mailing Hisana that didn't involve spending a lot of time with her.

~o~

Koga was furious to say the least. Why her why did he have to take a liking to her out all of the girls in the manor he had to go and pursue the girl that he Koga was after. What happened to the wingman? He had already made it clear that he was interested in her so why did Byakuya have to put aside his noble honor for this woman? Hisana was gorgeous there were no doubts there any man could see that for himself, but she was a peasant from the 78th district. Koga however didn't care what she was to him it was just sex but Byakuya? He was so hell bent on his nobility and his chastity he refused to sleep with girls but now he would just throw that all a side for this whore, this piece of ass peasant trash.

Spotting Byakuya walking ahead of him he yelled, "Well well, Byakuya how does it feel to finally lose your virginity? Pretty good huh even if it is to a piece of trash." Koga said scathingly to Byakuya.

"I wouldn't know maybe I'll ask one of your whores." Byakuya said turning to glare at his cousin.

"Wow I haven't seen you this head over heels for a girl ever. Is she that good of a fuck?" Koga asked with envy in his eyes knowing he was pushing his cousins temper.

Byakuya stood there glaring at his jealous cousin contemplating beating the shit out of him.

"Boys what's going on here?" Asked Captain Kuchiki approaching from behind the two men.

"Nothing uncle, Byakuya and I were just having a friendly chat." Koga replied smiling at Byakuya with an evil glare still in his eyes.

Byakuya said nothing and continued to glare at his cousin.

Captain Kuchiki looked between the two boys clearly not fooled by Koga's remark. "Whatever you two are bickering about I am sure it is not so important that you feel you must disturb the peace of this house."

"Yes, Grandfather." Byakuya said not tearing his eyes away from Koga's.

~o~

With a jolt Hisana opened her eyes, wide-awake she listened to the source that woke her from her sleep. Slowly she sat up in bed listening to the trees out side blowing in the wind. Nothing seemed out of place, yet it was unusually for her to wake up in the middle of the night. Laying back down she figured it must have been nothing when a scratch on her door caused a wave of panic course through her body head to toe.

Slowly opening the door Koga walked in. She would not escape him this time; he always got what he wanted. To be turned down by a mere peasant was insulting, he didn't care if she was sleeping with the heir to the Kuchiki clan with his cousin. He was going to have her and there was nothing that she or Kuchiki Byakuya could do about it.

Looking around the room he expected to see her lying in bed asleep waiting for him tempting him, but she was not there. The window was wide open smacking against the wall in the wind. Furious he strode over to it and looked out to see if she had just left. Jumping over the window he went searching for her, he was determined to find her; she would not escape him not ever.

In furry he stomped over to the window, Hisana could feel the anger roll off him and into the night air causing her to tremble. Clasping her hand to her mouth she tried to keep from gasping. Quivering from underneath the bed she stared to break out in a cold sweat. She begged the fates the he would not look under the bed and find her. Swiftly he jumped out the window, clearly he was determined tonight that much was clear. Knowing she couldn't stay in that room she rolled out from under the bed and quietly ran out of the room only wearing her thin pale pink satin night gown that went barely past her thighs all she had time to grab was a just as thin knee length robe. She scurried though the endless twisting hallways of the Kuchiki manor not knowing where she was going. Hoping, and praying that he would stay looking for her outside, to her dismay a scuffle not to far from where she was provided proof that he was back inside searching for her. Terrified, shaking and about to burst into tears she kept running through the halls as quietly as possible trying to loose him. By the sound of his footsteps she was not so fortunate. Panicking Hisana thought to herself what am I going to do? I have nowhere to where to go. I thought he would have given up by now. I wish Lord Kuchiki were here. Lord Kuchiki…Without another thought she ran towards his room, she was stupid it was suicidal to even think of bothering Lord Kuchiki so late at but she was desperate. She ran to his bedroom door and with a deep breath she tapped on it with her knuckles. Her breaths were shallow and adrenaline coursed through her veins and he did not open it. Tapping it again a little more aggressively she looked behind her to see if Koga had caught up to her.

Lying in bed Byakuya woke from a light tapping on his door. Who the fuck is tapping on his door in the middle of the fucking night? Whichever servant thought it was a brilliant idea to knock on his door this late must have a suicide wish. With another more aggressive tap he got out of bed and opened it glaring at his intruder. A beautiful frightened face met his on the other side of the door. Standing there was Hisana wearing a thin satin nightgown with a thin robe over which she clutched to herself trying to not expose what little the nightgown covered. Byakuya couldn't help but look at her from head to toe feeling aroused at the sight in front of him he wondered what she was doing standing in front of his bedroom door looking like seductive goddess. Obviously they were pretending to have an 'affair' to protect her from his cousin, yet at this moment he wondered if she really did want to have sex with him, not that he would oppose. By the look she started to give him he wondered if she could read his thoughts since her expression changed from frightened to suspicious. Then again by the way he was looking at her there was no need for mind reading it was pretty obvious.

The door flashed open displaying a handsome face with a death glare on the other side of it. Only wearing sweat pants his muscular chest was bare. Suddenly even more freighted by the glare he just gave her she quivered slightly and stared up into his eyes. He eyes turned from a glare to curiosity to ogling in 3 seconds flat. She could feel his eyes wondering up and down her body, abruptly realizing why he thought she was there she started to give him a apprehensive look. Suddenly she heard Koga approaching from behind glancing back she felt the terror course through her body once more. Byakuya seeing his cousin across the hall quickly realized why she was there and grabbed her by her waist pulling her into his room then shutting the door. Thrown off by the swift movement she let go of the robe that she held wrapped around her and found her hands were flat against his chest. Though the room was dark she could see the out line of his firm toned body, blushing she removed her hands from his chest. Looking up at his face he looked very displeased as he gazed over her shoulder thinking. He looked down at her and she saw his eyes wonder again over her nightgown, which she no longer held her robe closed over.

Looking over her again Byakuya couldn't stop his wondering eyes. With his hands still wrapped around her tiny waist it reminded him just how fragile and tantalizing she was. It was dark so he couldn't see very well but he could make out the subtle curves of her breasts beneath the thin fabric. Her nightgown was short ending about halfway up her thighs. Her legs were long and curvy, a dancers legs. Staring at the edge of her night gown he couldn't help but think just a little bit higher there lies the essence of every mans desire. Standing there bathed in the moonlight wearing nothing but a thin nightgown she was his personal seductress begging him to put down his guard and his honor. She took a step back wrapping her arms around herself and he dropped his hands from her waist regaining his poise.

"I am so sorry Lord Kuchiki," Hisana pleaded, "I didn't know where else to go, he came into my room."

Brows frowned he said "its ok Hisana." Then he looked to the door of his bedroom as if he could see through it and gave the man that was once standing there a glare that was more frightening then when he opened the door. "You can stay here for the night, go lay down."

"No Lord Kuchiki that would be inappropriate."

"You being here is inappropriate."

Realizing she was intruding she said, " I'm sorry Lord Kuchiki you're right I shouldn't be here I am intruding I'll leave."

"No. You are not. Go lay down."

Hisana looked him in the eye. He did look sincere in his proposal but she felt embarrassed and felt even more so than ever that she should not be bothering the next head of the Kuchiki clan with her problems. Especially when it encroached on his personal space.

"I'll just sit in the chair."

"No, Hisana go to sleep in the bed. Do you insist on not making me out to be a gentleman?" Turning away from her he walked over to his desk and lit a candle, which gave the room a glowing light.

Figuring it was probably better to listen to him than argue with him plus that fact that she was not complaining that he was letting her stay she obliged to his wishes. His room was large and grand; he had a huge bed in the middle of the room. To one side was a door leading to a grand porch, to the other side there was a large desk where he sat. Across from the bed there was a fireplace that had been long extinguished. It was everything a Kuchiki heir's room would be. By his bed she saw his zanpakuto leaning against the wall. It gave her the chills and made her realize just how dangerous this man was. His bed was large and he did not use most of it, she crawled under the sheets on the side that was unused and tried to get comfortable.

After Byakuya lit the candle he sat at his desk, using every method of self-control he could muster he tried not to look at her. There were so many emotions going through the Kuchiki heirs mind at once. Anger at his cousin for attempting to have sex with her when he made it clear that she was his 'mistress,' though she wasn't really his mistress because neither of them were married. They were just pretending to have a secret affair so no other noble would try to pressure her to have sex with him like his cousin had been doing. No one would dare try to seduce Kuchiki Byakuya's mistress the idea was suicidal. The second feeling was lust, when he first saw her standing there he truly thought she wanted to have sex with him. The passion that coursed through his veins had yet to subside and he didn't think it was going to go away at all that night. He pretended to pick something up and read it when the thoughts began racing through his head. He thought about getting up and going over to the beautiful woman that was laying in his bed and start kissing her and if she kissed him back then it would lead to other things that he had on his mind. Yet years of self-control kept him rooted to his chair.

Hisana lay in his bed, he had soft silky sheets that caressed her skin and made her feel like she was laying on a cloud. Nobles really do have the most amazing beds. She watched him at his desk reading a parchment of some kind. He never bothered to put on a shirt so she could see the exposed muscles of his back. He truly lived up to his reputation as the most handsome man in Soul Society especially with his shirt off. The one thing Hisana had been frightened about all night was suddenly the one thing she felt herself desiring. She would be honest with herself if he came over to the bed and tried to kiss and have sex with her she would not stop him. Hisana felt her body relax and felt herself slowly slip away into sleep. Not once in her life did she ever feel so safe while she slept.

After she fell asleep Byakuya walked over to her. Standing before his bed he watched her sleep and thought that he would never have a lovelier woman in his layer. He sat down on the floor with his back up against his bed and before he knew it he was asleep.

~o~

When he woke the next morning he felt stiff and groggily he wondered why he was on the floor. Standing up and looking at his bed he realized Hisana was occupying it. She was even a beauty in sleep and he couldn't help but smile and wish every morning he could wake up to her in his bed, he even liked the idea of being his muscles being stiff when he woke up if it was caused by other reasons. Without waking her he got dressed and left for the 6th division.

Hisana woke that morning with a smile on her face. She felt so at peace so safe and protected she knew that she had never slept so well in her life. Opening her eyes she panicked, she was not in her bedroom. Quickly remembering what had happened the previous night she started panicking more. Why didn't he wake me? She thought. Now how am I supposed to escape his room without anyone noticing? Suddenly aware of the folded up piece of parchment next to her pillow she opened it and read it.

_Hisana,_

_I apologize for not waking you when I left. You seemed to be in a deep sleep I did not wish to invade your peaceful slumbering. Again I apologize for my cousin's behavior I will personally see to I that it never happens again. I think it would be a good idea to make out little affair more obvious in order to protect you. Unfortunately I wish I could see it for myself but this morning I am afraid you are going to have to do the famous walk of shame back to your room. Have a good day Hisana._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

The famous walk of shame? That asshole. Looking around his room Hisana pictured the lay out of the Kuchiki manor and tired to figure out the best way to return to her room without anyone seeing her. Gosh he could have at least woken her up before he left. She was in a tight predicament she walked towards the door to the gardens when a brilliant idea popped into her head. Soma-san! Soma-san was one of the gardeners for the Kuchiki's and also a decent friend. She would probably assume the worst but that was to be expected and though she hated to admit it, it was also kind of the point. Peeping her head out the door she tried to inconspicuously look for the round gardener. She spent the next hour doing this wondering if she would ever see the estranged woman. Finally she saw her and called out her name without calling too much attention to herself. After a few attempts Soma-san saw her and with shock written all over her features she tried to discreetly find her way over to Kuchiki Byakuya's porch. Hisana quickly pulled the pear shaped middle-aged woman into Byakuya's room.

"Rina-san! Have you lost your mind!" Soma-san tried to yell without yelling. "So the rumors are true you really are sleeping with Lord Kuchiki, have you no decency at all? Do you not value your reputation? What man will marry you now that you have given away your virtue."

"Soma-san it's not what you think."

Soma looked the pretty girl up and down noticing she was in a seductive night gown and with an eyebrow lifted she said "its not? Haha yea and I am the fucking Queen of Soul Society!"

Sighing Hisana knew she wouldn't believe her. Not that she should, she was in Byakuya's room wearing nothing but a skimpy nightgown.

"Regardless, how was he? I bet he was like a dream, oh and that body," she said gazing up at the ceiling getting lost in a fantasy. "I really don't blame you, I would fuck him to if I had the chance."

Looking at the woman before her like she was crazy Hisana quickly got to the point. "Soma-san I need a huge favor, can you bring me a Kimono? I really don't want anyone to see me in this nightgown."

Coming back to reality Soma said "oh sure, but you deserve the shame of letting everyone see you walking away from Lord Kuchiki's bed room in nothing but your nightgown."

"Please Soma-san?"

"Yea yea I'll be right back."

Soma returned quickly with one of Hisana's kimonos and a towel. Hisana took a bath in Byakuya's bathroom and got dressed. Now that she looked liked she had not just been sleeping in the Heir's bed she had to figure out how she was going to escape his layer. Deciding she was just going to go with it and if someone saw her at least they wouldn't see her in her nightgown. It was mid afternoon by the time she left his room, she left out the side door of his garden and climbed up to the roof top figuring that would probably be the most secluded way back to her room. Luckily she had the day off other wise she would have been forced to do the walk of shame that Byakuya seemed quite pleased about. Quickly running on the roof tops she was startled when she heard a deep voice say, "How did you mange to find a kimono in my room?"

"Lord Kuchiki!" Hisana gasped and slipped at the same time. Catching her he stopped her from falling ten feet down. Hisana blushed at the proximity of their bodies. He held her against him gently but firm. Feeling like a complete klutz she pushed against him regaining her composer. "I have resources."

"I see."

"It was a really nasty thing you did not waking me up Lord Kuchiki." Hisana said glaring at him. She felt out of place because she never glared at anyone especially at someone she was indebted to.

"Next time I wont be so courteous."

"You seemed pleased at the idea of me walking from your room in my nightgown." She remarked.

"I would have loved to see the servants face, and yours." He replied honestly.

Smiling she knew if she were him she would too.

"Well, pardon my abruptness Lord Kuchiki but I really must return." Turning to run to the other side of the manor Hisana hesitated and turned back around with her head down staring at her feet saying "Thank you, for letting me stay in your room last night."

Anytime was what he wanted to say, come back tonight was another but Byakuya just settled with "It was of little inconvenience."

Hisana's eyes flashed up to his face and smiled. Despite the coldness of his words she couldn't help but feel engulfed in a net of protection.

~o~

Over the next few days Hisana found herself thinking about Kuchiki Byakuya a lot, well a lot more than usual. She kept reminiscing about the night that she went to his room and the way he look at her. It gave her the butterflies every time she thought about it. Just thinking he might have actually wanted her like that made her stomach twist in ways she never knew was possible. She knew he was more than just a good-looking man he was like a live sculpture of perfection. To say she didn't desire him like that would have been a lie. Sometimes she would entertain the idea of actually being his mistress and lying with him. She knew it was wrong and he was too much of an honorable man to let that happen, but in her fantasy world he wouldn't be so noble. Byakuya must have made some kind of point to his cousin because Hisana had not seen him at all since that dreadful night. She continued her lessons with Miss Miyuki and her rehearsals at the theater for the ballet. Life felt at peace, finally after her time being at the Kuchiki manor she was beginning to feel the sense of ease and relaxation she had always imagined.

Settling in for bed Hisana's mind was still on Byakuya, these days she wondered if he was just going to remain a constant thought in her mind. Not always at the forefront but always within reach. She blew out the candles that lit her room and laid down on her back in her bed listening to the breeze that blew outside. The more she thought about his handsome face and his perfect sculpted body the more she could feel herself getting aroused. Gliding her hand down her stomach she closed her eyes and felt her skin react to her own touch, imagining, wishing it was a different set of hands. Part of her felt guilty for having such improper thoughts about the man that she owed everything to but the other part of her figured she was safe in the boundaries of her own mind. She ran her hands over her stomach and down to the inner part of her thighs; stroking the sensitive skin with the tips of her fingers she felt goose bumps rise throughout her body. Her other hand she slipped under the top part of her nightgown and caressed her breast. She imagined him coming to her room and wrapping his arms around her kissing her passionately, then forcing her down on the bed and telling her things that were beyond inappropriate. In her fantasy she wouldn't stop him she would encourage him to continue and give into her desire for him. Moving her hand up her thighs and under her nightgown she touched the outside of her panties that she could now feel was moist from the hot passion that rested in between her legs. Stroking it up and down she felt her muscles tighten throughout her body and her breaths become shorter. Bending both her knees with her eyes closed she continued to bring herself closer to ecstasy. She envisioned his face his lips and his perfect chest. As she began to peak she threw her head back and let out a slight moan thinking his name over and over in her head.

~o~

"Again!"

Hisana was at the theater rehearsing for the show, it had been a long day and she was almost done. Feeling out of breath she regained her poise and set up to do the run through again. Standing in perfect posture she placed her hands to the right side of her body with her thumb and middle finger almost touching. The music began and pointing her toes she danced gracefully and precise.

"That was better, I want everyone here at six am tomorrow, we have a big show coming up people we can be nothing but perfect." Said the director Karina Sazuki.

Hisana moved to the side of the studio and started to cool herself down by stretch her muscles. It had been a tough practice session she felt all her muscles ached in agony; all she wanted was a hot bath. When she was finished with her stretching she gathered her stuff and made her way to the door. As she passed the seating area by the door she felt someone grab her by her waist and push her up against the wall hidden behind the seats. About to shriek in defense she felt a large hand across her lips muffling the sound. Looking up at the culprit she gasped.

"You scared the crap out of me Lord Kuchiki," she heaved with her heart still racing.

Looking to the side as if waiting for someone to interrupt them he said, "I am sorry."

He had moved his hand from over her mouth to against the wall behind her next to her head leaning over her. His other hand he kept grasped around her right arm, she had left her hand resting over his on the crease of his arm. The space they occupied was confining keeping them close together. Hisana studied his expression; his brows were frowned like he was concerned about something.

"I'm going on a mission."

Hisana stared up at him as sense of worry made its way into her heart. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks most likely." He said turning his attention to her face. He studied her face for a moment before saying "I have ordered my personal body guard to watch over you while I am gone, I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't freak out when you noticed strange men following you around and guarding your bedroom door."

"You have a personal body guard?" Hisana asked confused.

"Of course I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan." He said like it was a known fact.

"Oh well, yes but I just never thought you would need someone to watch over you."

"I don't but they have been with me since I was a child." Byakuya said looking into her doe eyes. Sweet innocent Hisana surely he would protect her from any mans grasp. She was far more enticing that she knew. He hated the thought of being away from her even if he knew his trusted guard would be watching over her. He wanted to protect her himself. Her breaths were still harsh subsiding from the adrenalin rush he just gave her. Though his eyes were on hers he would make out the movement of her breast as she breathed and the look of concern in her large eyes was intoxicating.

"Do you really think that is necessary, I don't think your cousin would try anything since that one night."

"Do not under estimate him." He said sternly looking away from her with vengeful look in his eyes. "Was it not the thought of him grabbing you just now that made your heart jump?"

Realizing it was she sighed "yes."

"You don't think he will pay them off do you?" Hisana asked.

"No, I trust them." Looking deep into her eyes he put his finger on her chin and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Looking in to his eyes and softening her expression she whispered, "of course I do." Hisana stared into the eyes of his handsome face. His voice made her unwind and she took in every angle of his face from his brows to his nose down to his sharp chin, he was utterly gorgeous genuinely a man sculpted from perfection. His sharp grey eyes were penetrating hers forcing improper thoughts of the previous night to make her cheeks flush.

They stared into each other's eyes with a mutual feeling of apprehension.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now. I just wanted to let you know before I left." He took one more moment to study her beautiful features before turning to shunpo away. Wondering why she was blushing.

Grabbing his arm before he ran she said, "please be safe Lord Kuchiki," with worry written in every crevasses of her expression. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.

Turning back at her he smiled and let out a short laugh, as if to say please. Then he shunpoed away leaving her hidden under the bleachers.

**I do not own bleach.**


	3. Chapter 3

Act III

Sweat drips from open pores as the man grips the thighs of the legs wrapped around him. Moaning his name she arches her body throwing her head back. From this angle she almost looks like _her. _ With her petite frame and ebony hair the resemblance is enough for him to look at her twice. That's when she looked back, and the rest is history. Now laying beneath him legs spread he can't help but imagine that she is _her_. _Her_ moaning his name, _her_ tightening her legs around his body, he leans down to taste her lips and she too tastes almost like _her,_ sweet like a ripe nectarine.

"Koga-sama." She whispers seductively into his ear. Her voice is soft but not as sweet. Closing his eyes he thrusts harder forcing her to moan louder. He wishes she would just shut up so he can imagine she is someone else.

Holding her hands down over her head with his face hidden in the valley of her breasts he ejaculates into her, unsatisfied because in the end she is not _her. _

"Milord," she cues moving her hands from his grasp to his face cupping it gently. Looking into her eyes he cannot deny her beauty but like any spoilt prince he will not be happy till he gets the one toy he cannot have.

"You seem troubled milord, is there anything I can do?" She whispers with her legs still wrapped around him.

"No," he says sternly then pulls out of her rolling over to the other side of the bed. Thinking now she probably wants to cuddle, taking out the trash is always the tricky part.

"Would you like me to leave?" She asks sitting up indifferent to her nudity.

Now that's a first. He looks over at her surprised she would ask. As a trained noble he was sure his expression hinted nothing of his feelings.

Rising from the bed she walks naked to the other side of his room and grabs a thin robe. Astonished at her bold behavior Koga keeps his eyes fixed on her the whole way there. Wrapping herself up she looks over to him and says, "You know milord, not all women sleep with men for love or companionship. Some women sleep with men for pleasure."

Even though he was a trained unreadable noble he was sure his mask had faltered exposing the shocked expression on his face. She was defiantly a keeper.

"Goodnight Koga-sama."

~o~

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and yet Hisana found she was waiting for Byakuya to return as if she couldn't continue living happily until he did. Obstinate to her addiction she wondered how she had gone her whole life without him. What did she do on a day-to-day basis that did not involve her thoughts on him? She knew it was unhealthy for her to think about him so much. There would never be anything beyond what they had now, which was only a fake secret affair. Sure she could give in to her temptation and sleep with him if he would have her, but still it would be nothing more. Eventually he would marry a noble woman and have children, just thinking about it was making her depressed. She decided to go to the studio where she taught Miss Miyuki and dance to get her mind off him. As she changed into her ballet clothes she wondered about the guard that Byakuya had watching over her because in the past few weeks she hadn't noticed anything out of place at all. As she made her way to the studio she was almost there when she saw Koga. Figuring she should pretend to be on good terms with him she smiled and greeted him like any other person.

"Good afternoon Koga-sama." Hisana said pleasantly with a smile across her lips.

"Hello Hisana, I see Byakuya has gone on a mission. You must be lonely." Koga replied airily as if it were normal conversation.

"No not really." She replied hiding her discomfort.

"It's a shame me and you couldn't have had an affair, it would have been much pleasurable I assure you. Byakuya isn't as experienced as I am." He said confidently

"So I've heard." She smiled pleasantly.

"Why don't I prove it to you. I can show you world of sensations that you can't even begin to imagine." He said stepping close to her grabbing her arm. Flashing his eyes inconspicuously to the space behind her something caught his interest causing Hisana to turn her head towards it. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Hisana looked back a Koga unsure of what caught his attention.

"So he sent his personal guard to watch over you, how typical. He guards you like you're a precious diamond when you're nothing but peasant trash. I don't know what you did to enchant him, well no actually I do." He said with his eyes wondering hungrily over her body. Taking one more look at empty space behind her he let go of her arm. "When he's done with you, and he will eventually tire of you, I'll be waiting, and I wont be so nice." He growled then stalked off in the opposite direction.

Heart fluttering deep in her chest Hisana glared at the man as he marched away. She truly loathed this man, no matter how secure she felt he always found a way seep in to her cracks and make her feel vulnerable. Hisana was indebted to Lord Kuchiki more than she thought was possible. She didn't deserve such noble kindness she would have a talk with him when he returned.

~o~

On top of her lessons with Miss Miyuki and her rehearsals at the theater for the ballet that was around the corner Hisana still managed to find time to go the 78th district and look for her sister. On her days off when she wasn't soaking in the bathtub to relieve her muscles she was out vigorously searching. It had almost been a month since Byakuya's absence and Hisana was eager for his return. She wondered if he would come see her when he got back or if she would just find out from someone that he had returned. She knew it had to be any time now, she hoped he was well. She stepped into her room and closed the shoji door, deep in her thoughts she walked over to her bed reached down to the edges of her shirt to take it off when a deep voice broke her from her thoughts and caused her to spin around and gasp.

"Hisana."

"Lord Kuchiki! Your back!" Hisana smiled at him holding her self back from running to him and wrapping her arms around him, that wouldn't be appropriate so she kept her feet firmly placed. Instinctively she looked over him to make sure he wasn't injured, and was very pleased to find he looked very well.

Byakuya took a few steps towards her, his facial expression changed from content to concerned. Once he was standing in front of her he said, "I heard Koga confronted you?"

"Yes, but your guard was there so I was not in any harm." Hisana answered innocently looking up into his eyes. She thought he looked far more serious than he should have for such a small encounter. After relaying this information he didn't appear any less upset.

"I was also informed that you have been spending a lot of time in the 78th district. You are safe at the Kuchiki manor why are you putting yourself in a precarious situation?"

Of course he knew, they were following her all along. Feeling an enigma of emotions clawing at her heart she stared into his eyes pleading for him to not make her spill her most wretched secret. "Please Lord Kuchiki," she said with her eyes tearing up, "I promise some day I will tell you. But not now," sighing she repeated, "Please just not now."

Byakuya stared back at the beautiful woman who he swore to protect confused as a new range of emotions began to penetrate his heart. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek to offer condolences. At that moment Byakuya felt an emotion he had never felt in his life, guilt. Guilt for asking when it was none of his business, guilt for making her feel the emotions in which forced her to fight back tears. Anything could make this woman cry was something he wished he had to the power to obliterate.

Hisana put her hand over his and closed her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to make their way down her check.

"I am sorry I asked, that was an intimate question and is none of my business."

"No Milord you are trying to protect me and I am grateful for that, but there is something I have to take care of." Hisana said slightly above a whisper.

Byakuaya kept his hand on her cheek fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her in his embrace. "Come to my room tonight."

Eyes flashing up to his Hisana felt a surge of hot passion and surprise wash through her veins simultaneously suddenly drowning the saddened feelings she was once feeling. Was he really being this direct?

"We need to reestablish our secret affair, we don't want anyone especially Koga thinking it died down while I was gone."

"Of course," she replied slightly blushing what was she thinking? "What time?"

"It doesn't matter I will be expecting you." He replied with a piercing gaze locking her eyes to his.

Locked in his gaze Hisana felt as if all the air in her lungs had disappeared leaving her breathless. Knowing only the man standing before her had the power to make her body react like that with one simple motion. Leaning closer to her slightly parting his lips he gazed into her eyes feeling the endless depths of her dark indigo irises pulling him in. Like a magnet attracted to its counter she leaned towards him parting her lips and closing her eyes, ready for the moment she had been dreaming of since the first time she laid eyes on him.

Slowly closing the distance he said, "Try not to make it too obvious, yet make it evident at the same time."

Feeling abashed at his words Hisana flashed her eyes open and widened them in surprise.

Content at her shocked expression Byakuya turned to leave her room. Knowing despite the fact that he had been gone for the past month he still had an influence over her that he hoped no other man could achieve.

~o~

Later than night Hisana prepared herself to go to Lord Kuchiki's bedroom. Regardless of having slept there before she felt very inebriated at the thought of an arrange meeting in his room. All the secrets that surrounded their affair before never involved her purposely going to the heir's personal chambers. But he was right they needed to make sure the whispers remained intact for her safety. She knew she had to play the part so obviously she couldn't go to his room fully dressed, however she wasn't going to go there in skimpy almost see through nightgown either. Tonight her attire consisted of a black nightgown that went to her knees and a silk black floor length robe that had brightly colored oriental flowers placed all around it. It was a one of kind given to her by Shunsi Koryaku and was supposedly very expensive. When she was content with how she looked she opened her bedroom door and made her way through the flawless halls of the Kuchiki manor to the heir's bedroom. With a feeling of déjà vu Hisana lightly tapped on his door. He opened his door promptly and without a glare and moved aside so she could come in.

"Good evening Miss Hisana." He said courteously discretely scanning her body feeling like he was not displeased with what he saw.

"Good evening Lord Kuchiki." Hisana replied oblivious to his suave appreciation of her figure.

Byakuya eyed her from behind although she was moderately cover up that only left more to imagination and Kuchiki Byakuya had a very good imagination. The black silk of her nightgown left such an intense contrast to her pale skin and dark eyes and hair she couldn't have looked sexier in any other color. The woman that entered his room before was scared and innocent while this woman looked like a trained vixen. He let his thoughts roam while she stood in his room looking around. He wondered if she the capability to force him on his bed straddle him and pin him down taking his chastity from him. Then he wondered if he would be able to prevent himself from doing that to her. Closing his eyes he tried to force those thoughts out of his mind, he was here to protect her not take advantage of her. Right?

Hisana looked back at Byakuya hoping he would show some kind of connotations to what he wanted her do to but his silence only forced her to feel more uncomfortable. After a moment of awkwardness Byakuya said, "Please sit down." Gesturing her towards the edge of his bed.

Sitting on his bed looking down at her hands Hisana began to fidget with her fingers. Attempting to break the silence Hisana asked, "How was your day Lord Kuchiki?"

"Normal."

Normal? That's informative. This is going to be a long night.

Byakuya moved to the other side of the room towards his desk. He felt the tension in the room and wondered how long he can coax her to stay. Surely anything over an hour was unnecessary to complete the deed that was not taking place but he enjoyed her company and he missed her a great deal, though he would not let her know.

"How did the mission go?" Hisana asked. There is no way he can give a one-word answer to that!

"Sucessful." There is no need to elaborate; it would just bore her anyway.

Feeling discouraged Hisana looked around his room taking in every detail that surrounded her trying to engrave every facet into her memory. Taking notice to the Kanji on the wall she got up and walked over to it. Although she was not very adept in the art of calligraphy she can tell that whoever painted these were very talented.

Looking over his shoulder Byakuya noticed her get up at walk over to the art on his wall. "Those are the work of the 20th head of the Kuchiki clan, my great great grandfather. He was a very talented artist, I hope one day I will be as talented as he was in both calligraphy as well as the leader of this clan."

Looking back at him she let her eyes meet his. Starring into his eyes Hisana imagined she could understand why he was so quite at times. Which such responsibility he doubtlessly has a lot on his mind. Blushing she wondered if there was anything she can do that will take his mind of his duty, just for a little while.

With his eyes still on her he added, "My grandfather once told me it is important to study the finite art of calligraphy due to the complex nature of the designs, with a slight motion one can change the entire meaning of a kanji just as a leader can with their clan."

Smiling with admiration in her eyes Hisana said, "I am sure you will make a fine leader for your clan Lord Kuchiki." Pausing for a moment she hesitated before asking, "May I see your calligraphy?"

Opening a drawer in his desk Byakuya pulled out a messy file of parchments got up and sat on his bed laying them down for her to see. Pleased that he was finally beginning to communicate with her Hisana eagerly sat on the other side of the bed opened the file and began looking through them. One by one she scattered them on the bed as she flipped through the stack of ink stained paper. "I will admit that I do not know much about calligraphy techniques but I do know that these are beautiful pieces of art."

Watching her from across the bed Byakuya said, "I have more." Reaching into the same drawer he pulled out another stack of kanji parchments and handed it to Hisana. Getting more comfortable she rested her back on the headboard of his bed and flipped through the stack of kanji. "I think this one is my favorite." She said referring to the kanji symbol for love. "It is one of the most intricate kanji to draw. The complexity of the kanji its self mirrors the meaning behind the word."

Picking up a parchment Hisana had laid on the bed Byakuya says, "This one is my favorite."

Looking at the kanji symbol for harmony Hisana asks, "Why?"

"Because it is simple, it is easy to paint and it is balanced. Just looking at it I feel a sense of tranquility emitting from the form."

"I suppose it does have its charm, now that you mention it." Hisana replied focusing on at the parchment in his hand. After studying it for a moment Hisana looked up at Byakuya and was surprised to see that he was starring at her as if he had been starring at her the whole time they were conversing. Feeling her cheeks burn she smiled slightly and swiftly turned away letting her hair fall into her eyes, knowing that she could not have hid her obvious discomfiture.

Failing to realize he was blatantly staring at her Byakuya turned away from her direction. Feeling the anxiety in the room he began tugging at the kensikan that confined his hair to his scalp. Byakuya hated to admit it but although he took pride in wearing the symbol of his birth he found them quite irritating when he had to take them off. The delicate porcelain was no match for his rough, strong calloused hands and often times they would crumble easily in his grasp.

Watching from the other side of the bed Hisana observed him struggle quietly with the kensikan in his hair. Smiling slightly part of her wanted to laugh but she knew if she did it would probably hurt his pride. After a moment she decided she should probably help him or he was going to break the fragile things and she was sure they were very expensive. "May I assist you Milord?" Hisana asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Byakuya looked over at her piercing her with his gaze, his immediate reaction was to say no for the sake of his pride. On the other hand the thought of her small lithe hands running through his hair was far more enticing. Attempting to not seem too appeased he nodded and moved his torso in her direction so she could reach it without having to get up from his bed.

Scooting closer to him on the bed Hisana sat up in a kneeling position in front of him and reached up to the porcelain in his hair and tried to get a good look at how it came off before she began tugging at it. The night would end badly if she tore some of his hair out when she was only trying to help.

Byakuya on the other hand was paying no attention to her hands and could have cared less if she pulled a few strands out. With his head cast down in his current predicament he had a very good view of her chest. Watching her breasts rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing he felt his heart beating faster and faster as his nerves did cartwheels throughout his body. The only thing keeping him at bay was the relaxing motion of her fingers as she gently undid the kensikan in his hair.

Smoothly retracting the small porcelain fragments from his scalp she moved back into a sitting position and held it out in her hand for him to take from her. Conditioned to his typical observant reactions Hisana thought it rather odd that he seemed lost in a daze. "Milord is something wrong?" She asked foolishly.

Flashing his eyes up to hers he said, " No, of course not," as he took one of his hands and held it beneath her open palm. The other hand he used to take the kensikan from her out stretched palm.

Hisana's heart jumped when he flashed his eyes to hers and she felt as if a surge of electricity went through her body when he grasped her hand in his. Gazing into his eyes she saw something in them she had not seen before. It was a look of compassion and kindness that was almost illusive in his grey eyes.

With his hand still around hers he leaned closer to her. This time however he was not in control, this time he was bound by the strings that guided him. In the back of his mind his consciousness screamed for him to stop for he was in dangerous territory that could not be uncrossed. With his heart beating heavily in his chest he leaned so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from her lips as the hot moist breath escaped and blew against his lower lip and chin causing him to shudder. Squeezing her hand gently in his he felt her squeeze back, he knew it was her way of letting him know it was ok but this was dangerous and with the intensity of the fervor he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he gave into the passion. Dejectedly he slowly pulled back and rose from the bed.

Quietly moving towards the shoji screen of his porch he pulled the door open letting a cool breeze waft into the room. The chilly air was refreshing on his face and relaxed his nerves as it gently blew through his hair. Dubious of the events that are transpiring, slowly shaping his future he could only allow himself to savor the present.

~o~

At daybreak Hisana felt her consciousness coming back to reality. Between the gaps in the shades of the widows the light of early dawn began to break through casting a glow into the room as if the walls themselves were radiating a soft blue light. Feeling a sense of comfort and security Hisana realized she accidentally feel asleep in his room. Smiling slightly she opened her eyes all the way and before them lying next to her was Byakuya facing the opposite direction. She knew she should get up and leave, it was very early and she still had time to sneak back to her room with minimal amount of people seeing her but her desire kept her where she was. For once in her life she would divulge in the moment, a moment that was too surreal to be reality.

On the other side of the bed Byakuya was still fully dressed and lying on top of the sheets like she was. His hair was out of the kensikan, and she remembered helping him take it off only a few hours before. His silky black tresses splashed across the pillow forcing Hisana to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. Closing her eyes she let herself bask in the peaceful presence of the man sleeping next to her.

A few minutes pass and Byakuya began to rouse. Turning over slowly he faced Hisana. She knew she should open her eyes and greet him this morning but deviously she pretended to be asleep. Hisana felt his eyes on her but she didn't move, she kept her breaths steady as to not give herself away. Feeling him lift his arm off the bed she almost jumped when she felt the hot skin of his hand brush the side of her cheek. He moved the hair out of her face and continued to caress the soft skin. Using every once of self-control she tried to keep her eyes shut as to not ruin the moment. Then to soon he removed his hand from her face. In this instant she wondered if it is a good time to wake but hesitantly she did not move. He stirred as if he was going to get up, feeling disheartened Hisana continued to play her part. Suddenly and unexpectedly he leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hisana's body begged to stir but she fought the impulse to move. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she wondered if it would betray her sneaky disposition. He kept his warm kiss on her forehead for a moment before pulling away and sitting upright on the other side of the bed with his back to her.

Opening her eyes slightly she saw the back of his frame as he sat up in bed with his hand holding up his head as he looked down at the wooden slacks of the floor. Smiling Hisana just watched him, and is glad that he is not facing her and cannot see her expression. For sure he would know she was awake the entire time if he faced her. If her pounding heart did not give her way her flushed cheeks definitely would have.

With his head in his hands Byakuya begins to fear that the feelings he has for the woman is his bed rouse deeper emotions than that of a young man attracted to a beautiful woman. Byakuya never bore the characteristic of a possessive person. Protective perhaps but only of his clan, the clan he will one day be the leader of. But a woman? Love blinds all and complicates everything. The heir knew this from childhood, it was engraved into his mind. Emotion has the ability to weaken ones fortitude and Byakuya swore to never be weakened by such insignificant sentiments. Yet…

Hastily rising from his bed he did not turn to face the woman who slept in his chambers that night. Practically shunpooing out of his room he scurried away to find solace in his deepened thoughts.

~o~

Those who say trust is something worth earned are those who cannot understand the beauty of a compassionate soul.

As the sunrises it brings light into the darkest part of night and signals a new day has approached, bringing with it new opportunity, new life, and new experiences. Sitting on a seiza watching the garden slowly come back to life Hisana listens to the birds singing an enchanting melody from a few feet away. She closes her eyes taking notice to the hot cup in her hands; it's hot but not painfully so, the aroma of the tea is invigorating awakening her all of her senses one by one. Sitting still she likes to think of herself as a simple person enjoying the simple things in life. Her favorite of those simple things is dawn, in this moment Aurora brings with her sunlight to lighten even the darkest of nights.

Completely at ease and relaxed before the day begins Hisana notices softly placed footsteps approaching quickly from the west side of the manor, the families side. Feeling elated she can't help but smile as the light of her life approaches. Again he's up early she wonders if he is always up this early. Peeking out of the corner of her eye she sees a tall dark figure approach, eager to see his face she turns quickly to him as if she hadn't see him for months, and just like that the smile vanishes into the night as if it were trying to escape the light of the sun.

"Hisana? I wasn't expecting to run into you this morning." Koga stated distractedly.

At first Hisana says nothing but in the moment of silence she realized in this morning Koga looks if anything… different. He features are not blazed with forbidden desire. On the contrary he appears tired as if he has had a lot on his mind and not very much sleep.

Standing to greet him she remains cautious of his intentions and keeps her guard up. Bowing slightly she says, "Good morning Koga-sama." Despite the fact that Hisana knows she is guarded by Byakuya's protection she still can't stop her heart from racing or her adrenaline elevating at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning Hisana-san." Koga says then continues on the path before him.

Hisana stares after him as he leaves confused by his behavior she looks to the ground as if it would help her decipher his unusually conduct.

Stopping abruptly Koga turns around to face Hisana once more. "Hisana I…" Koga begin then hesitated to regain his thoughts. Keeping his eyes averted from hers he looked around at everything but her. Finally bring himself to keep his eyes on her he took a deep breath and said, "Hisana, I must apologize for my former behavior towards you. I am a nobleman and a gentleman and for a while I forgot my place. I know what I've done to you is irreversible but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive a foolish man."

Speechless Hisana cannot help but to stare at him completely shocked at his words. Is he… apologizing?

Fidgeting at her silence Koga studies her expression with anxiety written in every crevice of his. "I don't expect you to forgive me, in fact I don't see why you should. But I know my behavior was inappropriate and even though it doesn't absolve me of my mistakes I feel at ease with you knowing that I am sor-"

"Koga-sama please, you don't have to continue. I understand where you are coming from and of course I will accept your apology." Hisana replied stopping him from his apologizing rampage.

With relief sweeping through him Koga says, "Thank you Hisana, you are far more forgiving than I deserve." Smiling slightly he takes in her features and can tell she is sincere in her acceptance by the honesty that is radiating from her eyes.

Hisana can't help but smile back. She of all people knew that sometimes people make horrible mistakes for one reason or another and if she can find it in her heart to forgive him for something so small then maybe one day _she_ will find it in her heart to forgive her too.

Breaking into a full fledged smile Koga says, "I am glad I ran into you this morning, I have been carrying around this burden for a while now and I didn't know how to approach you."

"I am pleased the opportunity presented itself." Hisana said with a genuine smile.

"Well I must be going I think, I hope you have a wonderful day Hisana-san." He said before turning to leave with his eyes sparkling.

"The same to you Koga-sama." Hisana said bowing before the Kuchiki prince.

~o~

The fall festivities were quickly approaching and for Hisana that signaled the beginning of the season for the ballet show. Hisana loved this time period; she loved everything about performing the show but some how for reasons she would not admit to, her thoughts were elsewhere. The fall festivities was also a time when Hisana had less opportunity to search for her sister and therefore even less opportunity to spend time with Byakuya. Years before she could come to terms with her lack of searching for her sister due to the fact that she was doing something that would help her in the long run. However her lack of focus due to a man was unfathomable. After the night of Baykuya's return she hardly ever saw him and not because he didn't search her out or her not desiring his attention but due to the fact that she was kept so busy she didn't have time. She practiced seven times a week often late into the night when Karina wished it, and was only given time off for her rehearsals with the Kuchiki princess. Miyuki was progressing very well in Hisana's opinion and couldn't wait till the winter when the she would make her debut in a child's ballet called The Winter Wonderland.

Although Hisana had a hard time seeing Byakuya on a regular basis she saw Koga twice a week at the end of Miyuki's rehearsals. After his apology she felt much more relaxed around him and didn't feel the uneasiness that used to surround him. He no longer stared at her while she danced, in fact he wouldn't even come by the studio till they were about to leave so there was not much time for a conversation. She was truly glad that little situation was aired out. It relieved her from a lot of stress. On the other hand it did leave the question open as to what would happen between her and Byakuya. She hoped it wouldn't make a difference since there were other nobles that could possibly do the same thing to her, despite that fact that no one had tried. Besides she wasn't seeing much of Byakuya these days as it was, so their fake secret affair was on a hiatus.

Sighing she looked up to the tips of the trees that are now showing hints of shifting colors as one of the first leaves breaks away from a twig and is swept away by the wind dancing in spirals as it ventures into the unknown.

Across the manor on the families side Baykuya watches the signs of early fall as a leaf dances its way into his training grounds. Sliding his foot over the dew-laden grass he unsheathes his sword in a blink of an eye and releases it. Pink cherry blossom petals erupt from his blade and surround him dancing gracefully hinting no sign of danger. That is senbonzakua's beauty. Taking control of the beauty with his mind he gathers the deadly razor sharp petals and in an instant the leaf crumbles to dust. Fall is a good time to practice.

Even while practicing, Byakuya cannot keep his thoughts from roaming to Hisana. She is a lot like Senbonzakura, beautiful and dangerous but not the deadly kind of dangerous. The unexpected kind, the kind that penetrates the soul and makes men do unexpected things for inapplicable reasons. Hisana like Senbonzakura is a beauty to be admired from a safe distance and to never be touched. Touching a beauty like theirs has deadly side affects which Byakuya has witness countless times. Unable to break her from his thoughts and eager to get a fill of his drug he goes against his logic and decides to see her that evening, even if he has to wait for her all night.

~o~

Later that evening Hisana walked back to her bedchambers. Quietly she moved through the gardens of the manor dreaming of hot showers and soft sheets to console her aches and pains. Perfection cannot be achieved without constant practice, and when the show begins to play it will all be worth it. Out of the corner of her eye a figure moves in the darkness, instinctively she preps her body for fight or flight. Stepping out of the shadows Byakuya makes his appearance transparent. Obviously she is happy to see him after so many weeks yet Hisana found that she is slightly annoyed. Maybe due to the fact that she had not seen him but mostly due to the fact that her relationship with him will always be hidden behind shadows and spoken in whispers. That is the design of their relationship and Hisana scolded herself for her selfish thoughts.

"Lord Kuchiki? What a pleasant surprise." She said as she bowed before him.

Unable to say anything that wouldn't give away his true reasons for appearing to her so late Byakuya reclines to say anything at all.

Incapable to cast away her agitation Hisana asked, "I presume you are here for the sake of the affair?"

Cognizant of her tone he narrows his eyes and says, "No."

Tightening her lips she asks, "Then why are you here Milord?" Attempting to unsuccessfully hide her annoyance.

Of course she had to ask _the_ question, _the_ question Byakuya had been asking himself without any avail. "I came on my own accord." He said confidently.

Slightly abashed by his words Hisana did not show her surprise; instead she continued to look at him unable to say anything in response. Again behind those stone cold eyes she sees the kindness the sincerity that is hidden behind the grey.

"You do not have to address me so formally, Byakuya-sama would be sufficient."

"As you wish." She said trying to keep her breaths steady. The intensity of their encounters where getting more and more tense she wondered if there would be a time when they will converse at all.

Starring into each other's eyes Hisana broke the moment by saying, "Your cousin apologized to me."

"I know," he replied shortly.

Taking a step closer to her he judged her reaction. When he saw that she didn't move away he took his hand and moved the hair out of her face. With his hand still on her soft skin he cupped her cheek and inclined his head closer to hers wishing to fill the void in his heart.

Starring up at him with passion building in her eyes and coursing through her body she wanted him to kiss her to feel his lips against her own. Every time they came close he would inevitably back away. She wished for once he would stay. Her heart was racing beating beneath her breasts. The passion began swelling between her legs. In this moment all she wanted was him.

Byakuya starred back at her with same temptation in his eyes. With passion taking over his mind he took a step closer to her feeling the desire radiating from her eyes he couldn't stop himself anymore. He was nothing but her pawn and would do anything she demanded of him. Letting his guard drop he wrapped his arms around her and felt her lips crash into him sending him into a world of passion and pleasure a world he never let himself enter before.

She kissed him hungrily wrapping her arms around his neck, everything she yearned for was crashing down on her, and she couldn't stop her body from pressing against his. He responded to her desire and held her closely kissing her fervently, plunging his tongue into her mouth causing her to arch her back and tighten her grasp around his neck. Despite the fabric that shield their sex from each other she could feel the hardness beneath his robes desiring to break free. Trembling from the fervor that taken over her body she quivered.

Byakuya lifted her from her feet forcing her legs to wrap around him he pinned her up against the wall. With one hand he held her up by her thighs the other he brought up to her neck holding her kissing her with every ounce of built up passion. He pushed his hips up against her open legs forcing a moan to break from her lips, which drove him even more into frenzy. He couldn't stop himself anymore, he was powerless to the passion that engulfed him, threatening to break every ounce of honor he held. He wanted her, and nothing but her and he would go to any means to get her. Tasting her lips he prepared to lose himself in her. As the shackles of his guard fall to the ground he lifted up her kimono and glided his hands down the silky skin of her thigh inching closer and closer to the point of no return.

Pinned up against the wall Hisana responded to his touch and her body begged for him to touch her more intimately. People were already whispering it didn't matter if what they were saying became true. There is nothing wrong with giving herself to the man she loved.

Tilting her head back to allow him access to her neck she moaned, "Byakuya-sama."

Kissing the delicate skin of her neck her voice sent shivers down his spine and for a moment almost to brief he hesitated. Lifting his head from her neck he looked into her innocent doe eyes that are now radiating with passion. Though she doesn't deny him here he was doing the one thing he swore he would protect her from.

"Hisana," he gasped with a heavy breath. No, he couldn't do this to her. Despite his every nerve begging him to continue he cherished her too much to take advantage of her. Perhaps a weaker man would give into the lust, and Kuchiki Byakuya wished at this moment he were that weaker man. But no something clawing at his heart told him this was not the right way, he would not shame her, he would not take her virginity like this.

Removing his hand from under the confines of her kimono he softly lowered her down as he watched her expression change from passionate to confused. Moving his hands to her face he observed her cheeks turn a dark crimson. He knew she understood his intentions and hated that she felt embarrassed. If he were a weaker man he would have made love to her, she should not feel rejected. "I'm sorry Hisana, I can't do this."

Feeling the recent actions crash over her like a title wave enveloping her heart into the depths of the sea, she had never felt so mortified in her entire existence. Still sensitive to the hot passion radiating from between her legs she wished she had to power to dispel all intimate feelings she had for him in a blink of an eye. Yet here she was like painting out on display she was exposed of her passion for him, open for all to see. She closed her eyes wishing she had the ability to disappear. In the darkness behind close lids she could pretend that it was all a dream, a horrible, relentless dream. Opening her eyes once more she could not cast if off as a degraded reverie. Fighting back tears that threatened to make their appearance she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Stepping away from him feeling her limbs trembling she kept her eyes down cast unable to face him.

"I'm so sorry… Milord." She managed to gasp out with her hands and knees shaking backing away from him then turning to quickly walk away.

"Hisana," Byakuya whispered grabbing her arm attempting to stop her.

Looking back towards him at his hand on her arm she could no longer hold up the barrier that held back her emotions. Pulling her arm from his gasp she felt the wall collapse flooding her heart with sadness and rejection as she swiftly walked away. Feeling the tears escape she prayed that she would not meet anyone on her way back to her chambers.

Standing there stricken, torn between what he wanted and what was right Byakuya starred after her unable to convince his legs to move. If only she knew how much he desired her.

~o~

Lying under the tossed up sheets of an obtrude bed a man has his arms wrapped around a young woman with jet-black hair strewed across the pillow. Heart still beating heavily in his chest he takes a deep breath to bring down his blood pressure that peeked not to long ago. Taking in her scent from behind he nibbles on the lobe of her ear.

"How would you like to make some money my dear?" Koga whispers.

Turning from her side to lay on her back the young woman looks into the eyes of her lover not bothering to cover her bare breasts. "Intrigue me, milord."

Eyes wondering from her face to the soft pink nipples of her exposed breasts Koga takes a his hand and glides it over the soft skin of her chest all the way down to her belly button. With a glint of malignant in his eyes he smiles mischievously to the woman beside him.

**I do not own bleach nor do I gain anything from writing this other than pleasure from reading comments. **


	4. Chapter 4

~Act IV~

Winter in Seireiti was a beautiful sight to see. White walls covered with white snow, leafless branches frozen in time with a pinky length of snow carelessly hanging on. Even though the snow was light it blanketed the city and all the cracks and imperfections cease to be seen. Blue jays flew from tree to tree scattering snow as they landed and chipping gaily like gossiping women in a teahouse, eager to spread the latest scandal.

"Well its as I always said, if a wife cannot please her husband she is doomed to lose him to someone else." An older woman said matter-of-factly.

"In my opinion Lady Inslo, some men cannot be pleased." Relied a gawky woman.

"It seems to me Mrs. Tanaki, you speak as if your husband has been avoiding your bed." A young woman said teasingly.

The two women giggled incredulously as on lookers looked over their shoulder.

"Bite you tongue young lady, you are in no place to speak. As of yet you still have not found a husband." The gawky woman squawked begrudgingly.

"Oh Mrs. Tanaki, but I have heard other wise." Lady Inslo whispered quietly as she took a sip from her teacup.

"You old birds hear to many lies." The young woman remarked.

"What lies are these and why have I not been told?" Inquired Mrs. Tanaki clearly flustered that she had not found out before.

"That is because you have been sipping from the wrong bird bath." The young woman replied indifferently flipping her hair as she stared into her reflection from a mirror on the other side of the room.

"Rumor has it our sweet Miss Sanhui is to be the future Lady Kuchiki." Insisted Lady Inslo.

"Oh my! That is a lie for sure, have the Kuchiki's even met our sweet Miss Sanhui? For god sake they surely wouldn't marry their heir to her if they knew what a nasty little tongue she has." Mrs. Tanaki squawked glaring at the young woman.

"Watch your mouth you old fig someone might hear you." Miss Sanhui said shifting on her tamori mat.

"Apparently the Kuchiki family has had an abnormal interest in getting Kuchiki Byakuya married, and soon." Whispered Lady Inslo.

"Oh well that probably because they don't want him with that household whore he's been sleeping with." Replied Mrs. Tanaki peaking out of the corner of her eye to see if she received the response she wanted.

"What household whore are you speaking of?" Demanded Miss Sanhui.

_Success_ Mrs. Tanaki thought as she said, "Oh are we jealous already, and the match hasn't even been finalized yet."

"Well rumor has it Kuchiki Byakuya has been sleeping with an exotic dancer." Chirped Lady Inslo.

"Pfff Don't make me spit out my tea. I think you mean ballet dancer Lady Inslo." Corrected Mrs. Tanaki.

"Come now ladies, ballet dancers don't sleep with men until their married, its part of their image. You old birds have been around long enough to know that." Miss Sanhui said cunningly.

"Regardless I wonder what Karina would think about it once she hears the news if she hasn't already." Mrs. Tanaki said quizzically stirring her tea.

"I for one would like to know what Kuchiki Genri has to say about the whole affair?" Squeaked Lady Inslo waving her tea cup in the air as if it made it all the more dramatic.

"Who is this all about by the way?" Miss Sanhui asked directly.

"I thought you didn't believe old birds Miss Sanhui?" Replied Mrs. Tanaki smoothing her skirts like a content pigeon.

"Inquiring about the subject of a rumor doesn't make it any less of a rumor." Miss Sanhui said diligently.

Leaning toward Miss Sanhui, Mrs. Tanaki whispered, "Her _name_ is Rina Hisana the very same Hisana who has the lead role in the ballet Le Bleu."

~o~

In the dead of night shadows stalk faint glimmers of light, creaks break the silence and the wind attempts to keep anything from being too still. Nevertheless sleep conquers all filling minds with a dreamless slumber. Yet among the swaying bare branches of cherry blossom trees a silhouette moved. Silent as a shadow, swift as the wind, the unseen woman glided through the estate with only one objective in mind. For one who lingered in shadows regularly, this is the easy part. Drifting from one shadow to another she danced through the winding hallways only taking the time to notice that despite the wind this night is quieter than usual. Reaching the door sooner than she desired she steadied her nerves with one deep breath. In her pocket laid the key that will either make or break this escapade and he will not be pleased if she fails from a click of his key. Pulling out the cold brass she fumbled with it in her hand. It was cold and small, no longer or thinner than her pinky finger, which is a good thing because it should not make much noise. Then again…

The Kuchiki estate is an old house, and old houses have old locks. Old locks rust and old doors squeak. If she is caught it could mean her life. The Kuchiki's have never been known to be merciful when their interests are threatened. Holding her breath she slid the key into the tiny hole, with her heart pumping in her chest she closed her eyes and it sounded as if the whole world held its breath as she turned the key.

With a loud click the locked moved aside granting her access to the room where she lay. Before opening the door she laid her ear on the wood and listened for any sign of movement. After what seemed like a lifetime she slowly began retracting the wood. The door slid open easily, almost too easily. Once there was a gap barely large enough to slip through she was on the other side of the door. Quite as a shadow she looked around the dark room. It was winter so the window was closed and the shutters drawn making it darker than usual, which was a good thing. The bad thing was that it was also quieter than usual and any sound could mean instant failure.

Standing in the darkness she watched the young woman's steady breathing as her eyes became accustomed the darkness of the room. Swift as the wind she placed a careful step towards the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed she thought of how pretty the girl looked even in slumber. "Its nothing personal" she whispered as she reached towards the bed…

~o~

Byakuya was up before the sun just like he was most mornings when the days grew shorter. This morning in particular was darker than most and quieter. There was no moon in the sky and even the wind seemed to be still. Some would say it was eerie and people were up to no good. But Byakuya knew better than to believe such nonsense. Long past were the days when he might have felt superstitious. Early morning strolls always had a way of quieting his mind, yet even this silent dawn was unable to bring comfort to his dutiful mind. There was duty, there was honor, and there was love. And he had not betrayed himself in any way. Feelings and emotion are nothing compared to power and position. Sighing he stopped as he approached the koi pond. Staring into the water there was nothing to be seen not even his own distorted reflection, only the twinkling of stars up above. Winking at him, taunting him, laughing at the irony of his position. Powerful and powerless, how ironic.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Kuchiki!"

The sudden and panicked voice caught Byakuya off guard. No one in the Kuchiki estate was insane enough to yell at him in his own garden unless it was a serious emergency. His pulse picked up pace and his eyes narrowed as he turned to greet the unsettling news.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki! There's been an emergency at the east side of the estate. Your presence is needed immediately." Shouted a young member of the Kuchiki house guards.

He was young, fresh from the academy but talented enough to be a Kuchiki agent. Byakuya remembered inspecting him himself. The young man never knew that though. Byakuya always kept an illusive presence among his squad, always pretending to not care to notice but always watching every move. That was the best way to receive the truth of people.

In a smooth cool tone Byakuya asked, "What is the situation?"

White as a ghost the young guard took a deep breath and said, "That is for you to see my Lord."

Slightly annoyed Byakuya turned swiftly toward the manor with his black robes billowing behind him. As he approached the east side of the manor rays of blue light could be seen in the horizon. The sliding wooden exterior door was already slid open, through the large gap he could see a crowd of people moving about, servants, maids, and members of the household staff. His heart skipped a beat the whole household staff lived here… even Hisana.

~o~

The night was black and cold; there were no stars and no moon in the sky. The only light came from the reflection of the tiny flakes of snow as they swirled all around a pitch-black background. Falling slowly yet some how never touching the ground. The only sounds came from her heart as it pounded faster and faster, and her bare feet as they crushed into the ice-cold earth. She was running, not knowing where, or why, or what from. Her tattered pale dress clung to her skin giving her no protection from the ice or the cold. Her feet were tingling as they hit the hard cold ice, and her fingers she could no longer feel. Up ahead she saw a village, but as she got closer she realized there was no one there. Just door after door; wood doors, black doors, metal doors, brass doors, doors with elaborate designs, double doors, sliding doors, but she couldn't stop. If she stopped…

There was a scuffle from behind her, that's when she realized she wasn't running to something she was running from it. To afraid to look back she just listened. Listened to the soft thud of her feet as they touched the ground, listened to her heart pounding in her chest, but most of all listening not to footsteps but to a slithering sound as if something heavy were being dragged from behind her.

She wanted to scream, but the air would not come. Maybe she could go through one of the doors, maybe she could hide. No, it was too close. Her heart was drumming in her chest, pounding so hard it hurt. Finally grabbing for the door handle of a large wooden door she heard it click as it opened. Dashing into the room she turned over her shoulder only brave enough to get a glimpse of what was behind her. A glimpse was all she needed to stop frozen in fear at what her eyes revealed to her. The head was of a dragon, large and black with green eyes and long teeth. The body was like a serpent, thick coiled and heavy. It hissed loudly as it came closer. Unable to tear her eyes away she stood in the doorway, feet cemented to the ground. It attacked as it approached her wrapping the end of its tail around her neck. Tightening its grip with every second that past. She fell to her knees under the pressure; with her hands on the scaled skin she dug her nails in deeper and deeper until she felt the blood on her hands. Warm, wet and dripping. She couldn't breath; the dragon like serpent stared into her eyes and whispered Hisssannna as she drifted away from that dimension.

Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore, there was a pale blue light glowing in the room and her hands were around her face and the warm wetness was tears not blood. Sitting up shaking she started to sob. It was only a dream, she wasn't supposed to be scared anymore but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. That's when she realized she was alone and there was no one there to protect her, no open doors, and no protective arms. Just her, alone to defend herself from the monsters.

~o~

Koga never considered himself a moral man. Morals weren't important, why should they be? No one ever knows when someone does the right thing and even if they did they would soon forget. Morals like the people who have them are unimportant and soon forgotten. All that matters is being on top and being the best, his father had taught him that at a young age. What other kind of man could have married a Kuchiki princess? Ambition, determination, and resourcefulness those are the types of qualities that make someone stand out and get them noticed. Those are the type of qualities leaders should have. Genri knew that, too bad he didn't teach Byakuya. It didn't matter now, besides he was doing Byakuya, Genri, and all of soul society a favor.

The creak of the door opening caught his attention. Standing there was Akumi, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" She said smiling.

There it was that mischievous grin. "Did you succeed?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Koga-sama." She said smiling dauntingly as she walked further into his room.

"Akumi," he replied grimly. "You know I don't like to be teased, did you succeed?"

"Oh Koga-sama I think I understand you better than you understand yourself." Standing close to him she put her hand on his shoulder and slid it down into the folds of the fabric. "Of course I did." She whispered in his ear.

Grabbing her wrist roughly he pulled it out of his shirt and slammed it down against the desk, placing his body over her he pined her down. "That's a good girl," he whispered in her ear. "That's a very good girl," he said as his lips touched her own eager mouth. Opening it immediately she let his tongue enter her mouth. As his lips caressed hers he firmly grabbed her breast until she gasped in pain. Wrapping her legs around his body he reach down to the edge of her dress and lifted it up revealing the soft pale skin beneath. Sliding his eager sex from beneath the cloth he touched it to the heat of her lips. She shivered as he pressed it inside her, soft at first then harder and more aggressive with every stroke.

"Oh Koga…" She moaned in his ear.

A loud knock on the door broke him from his pleasure. "What in the thirteen court guard squads is this about?!"

"Katzuzawa-sama, sir your attention is required immediately." Yelled a Kuchiki house guard from behind the closed door.

Sliding out from her he fixed his clothing and moved swiftly to the door. Opening it abruptly he said, "This had better be good."

Koga marched behind a line of Kuchiki house guards thoughtfully cursing every one of them. As they approached the east side of the manor Koga figured he already knew what this was all about. That angered him even more, didn't the guards know better than to trouble him with something so trivial. Plus if they need to bring these matters to someone's attention Kuchiki Genri was still here he could no doubt handle it. That was part of being-

"Lord Kuchiki?" He gasped. Sprawled on the floor lied his uncle, with Byakuya kneeling down next to him holding his hand. Grief and anger flowed beneath his veins, making his skin feel like he had fire beneath his pores. "What happened?"

The household servants were crowded around him, some crying others muttering in confusion. "It looks like a heart attack my lord. Perhaps something else, I won't know for sure until I study the body." Replied a healer of the Kuchiki family.

"Please Ugo remove my grandfather from this vicinity." Byakuya said.

"Yes, right away my Lord."

He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to hurt someone, anyone. Slamming his fist into the wall, he cracked the wood but it did not ease his pain. Taken by grief or furry he did not know, all he knew was that he was walking. Away from the manor away from the estate away from everything that caused him pain.

~o~

The morning of the funeral was depressing, even the weather echoed the sorrow that vibrating throughout the manor. The clouds created a thick over cast and occasionally flakes of snow would fall from the sky like tears. The entire household was gathering to bid their final farewells to the Lord of the manor. Of course the Kuchiki's weren't just anyone they were the most powerful family in all of soul society. As the family and household wept the whole world wept with them. Hisana wished she could have gone to Byakuya, but of course that was impossible. She was a member of the household staff; he was the new Lord Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and soon to be captain of the sixth squad. She had half a mind to forget their last encounter, but she did that to no avail.

Kuchiki Genri had a beautiful winter ceremony befitting a man of his rank and class. Hisana as a member of the household had stayed behind at the estate while the ceremony was going on. She set up the tables in the patio and grand living room where people throughout soul society would pay homage to the grieving family. Hisana was grateful that she was able to help at all. As she folded napkins and laid out flower vases she wondered how Byakuya was coping. Everyone knew Kuchiki Genri was old and had lived a long life in Soul Society, but that didn't make it any less painful to the family or to Byakuya.

As the visitors began filtering into the estate Hisana fled the immediate area to a place where she could retreat and reflect. There were so many people there and lots of waiters and staff walking around the estate the only place of solace she found was among the rooftops of the estate. As the sunset and the sky dimmed, the clouds scattered and the stars began coming out, twinkling from up above. She thought about her sister, where she was, what she was doing. She thought about Byakuya, and how she would approach him to console him. It was only befitting for her to pay her respects she insisted to herself. She thought of Koga and how angry he was when he punched the wall. Some men only know how to express themselves in anger. She though of Kuchiki Genri and wondered if he suffered in the last moments of his life.

As she sat there staring up at the stars she heard a flutter a few feet away. Turning abruptly she saw Byakuya standing there startled to find that he was not alone on the roof.

Half startled Hisana managed to chirp, "Hello."

After a moment Bykuay replied, "Good evening, I did not know this spot was taken."

He began to turn away when Hisana said, "Its not- um, I was just leaving." Knowing this was as good of a chance as any to give her condolences her words stuck in her throat. After an awkward pause she started to slide down the panels of the roof to the edge where she could jump off. _Some people prefer to mourn alone_ she thought.

"Don't go your presence is soothing." He said suddenly as he gazed up to the sky.

Studying him up and down Hisana slowly crept back to her place at the peek of the roof. He was distraught, though he was silent she knew him well enough to know. She could tell by the way he carried himself, the way his shoulders stiffened with every movement, as if it was too painful to move. She thought she should say something, but what could she say?

"There is no shame in mourning, nor in crying. Often in times like these we forget that even though we have lost someone dear to us, we should rejoice for they have been reborn in they cycle of life." Softly smiling at him she thought her words sounded a lot better in her head than they did out loud.

Assuming by the drowned look on Byakuya's face her words didn't sound to comforting to him either.

Feeling quite embarrassed and wishing she had kept her mouth shut she recalled him saying _Her presence was soothing _not her voice.

"I know," he replied softly. "Am I selfish for wishing he was still here so I wouldn't have to suffer?"

Behind his mask she thought she saw a hint of sorrow. "No there is nothing selfish about wishing he were still here. The people that hurt the most are the ones left behind."

Taking in a gasp of air Byakuya stared ahead. After a moment of silence he said, "My grandfather once told me being a leader of clan is beyond the self. For we cannot serve others when we only have ourselves in mind. However it is important to not forget the self, if we forget the self then we are not one with our self in order to lead our clan."

"You can be selfish for a few days. I think you deserve that much at least, we all do. Then after you have said your goodbyes you can focus on being selfless for you clan, for the 13 court guard squads, and most of all for soul society." Hisana said hoping she wasn't speaking out of line.

Turning his sharp gaze on her she thought he might scold her, holding her breath while his gazed was locked on her, Hisana thought she might pass out. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. Silence surrounded Hisana as she crouched on the rooftop of the Kuchiki estate with no one as company but Lord Kuchiki himself. Yet the silence was peaceful not uncomfortable as it might had been only a few months back. The air was chilly as it blew in between them beckoning them to go inside to seek solace by the heat of a hearth. Yet no movement was made.

~o~

Winter brought short days and even longer nights. Long nights when spring crushes turned into molten affairs by the heat of a fireplace. To Hisana it brought thick stockings and woven scarves, forgotten heartaches and shivering alone in your bed. Thinking about the cold, Hisana couldn't remember the last time she saw her silk bed robe. Rummaging through her drawers she looked for the black robe frantically. Almost convinced she was going crazy she stopped took a deep breath and decided to look for it later. Nothing causes more sleep deprivation than thinking she lost something and of course Bykauya.

The Winter Wonderland debut was only a few days away. With the death of Kuchiki Genri, Hisana almost expected Bykauya would have called the whole thing off. Hisana was worried about Miyuki, and how the death of her grandfather would affect her performance. After all she was just a child. It would be understandable to cancel the ballet. Her grandfather had always been the one encouraging her to dance in the ballet to begin with. If it weren't for his interest, Hisana would probably still be living in the Rukongai rather than the Kuchiki estate. A tear escaped and she quickly whipped it away.

As usual time flies by the fastest when it is least desired. Hisana was sitting across from Miyuki rubbing her feet and lacing up her ballet shoes while she was getting her hair done in the back of the theater where she would perform.

"How are you feeling Miss Miyuki?" Hisana asked.

"A bit queasy." Miyuki answered honestly.

"You will forget the queasiness once the music starts." Hisana reassured her.

"I hope so, have you seen my brother? He said he would come see me before the show started." Miyuki asked curiously with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I have not, would you like me to go look for him?" Hisana offered.

"No. I don't want to be alone Miss Hisana." Miyuki said with her chin down, avoiding Hisana's gaze.

"Of course, I am sure he will be here soon." Hisana said watching the little girl hide her sadness. Even as a child she was learning how to conceal her emotions. This irritated Hisana, why couldn't a little girl just be able to be sad? Yet Miyuki wasn't just any little girl, she was part of the Kuchiki family, a Kuchiki princess. As a result she had to be strong, not only for herself but also for her family and ultimately for soul society.

Hisana stayed with Miyuki as she warmed up and rehearsed some of the vital parts of the ballet. As the day of the debut there wasn't much more Hisana could show her that would help, other than give her encouragement. With it being Miyuki's first performance she knew she needed a lot of support.

Koga and Byakuya came to the back part of the theater to see Miyuki before the show started. The tension in the air was stiff since all three knew someone else should have been there.

As the stage was set and the dancers took their place the families and the instructors was ushered out of the back and into their seats. Hisana was too nervous to sit with the rest of the crowd and found a place against the wall where she could stand with out been seen.

After the show had started a soft voice whispered into her ear, "Miyuki looks beautiful, by far one of the most beautiful dancers in all Sereitei."

Startled to see Byakuya standing next to her she whispered, "She is a natural beauty, dancing comes innate to her."

"I owe you an apology." He said sternly with his eyes on the stage.

"There will never be anything that you will own me an apology for my Lord." Hisana replied dutifully keeping her eyes on Miyuki as she swirled across the stage.

"That is kind of you to say, but I still feel I should apologize." He said turning his gaze down at her.

Hisana looked over at him, almost afraid of what he might say. Yet tense enough to be eager for his response.

"I swore I would protect you, I swore I would not let anyone harm you. I have failed you and I feel that I must draw back my promise to you."

"My Lord no one has harmed me or taken advantage of me. Every thing has gone as we planned." Can't you see? Hisana wanted to say.

"I swore I would protect you, but I can't protect you from myself." Byakuya said grimly.

No she wanted to scream, he can't honestly think that.

Shaking her head in disbelief she desperately said, "I don't need to be protected from you."

How naive he thought, "Yes, you do." He said stone-faced.

"What about what I want, does what I want matter at all?" she said staring into his eyes hoping there was some part of him that would give in.

Looking down into her large eyes he kept every muscle in place, a small twitch could deceive him. Just standing next to her was intoxicating. With every piece of strength he could muster he fought away his emotions. Yet her indigo eyes gleamed up at him begging him to put down his guard… again. Her tiny body shivered as if a breeze had escaped into the room. There was nothing more tempting then when Hisana needed him. But this is how it was there would never be anything more, it was better to cut it clean than linger in jagged hopes in what would never be.

"Then what?" he said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"If we gave into our desires then what would happen? Do you think we could marry? Or did you think you stay as my mistress until you lost your career?"

Shocked Hisana didn't know what to say, she knew it was impossible but there was always hope. "I- I don't know."

"I do know, and it doesn't end happily ever after." He said sternly. He knew he was acting aggressively but it was better this way. If she never wanted to see him again it will be easier, for him.

"I am Head of the Kuchiki clan, I have obligations to my family and to the people of soul society, I could never marry a peasant, and if you were smart you would never lose your career over someone like me."

The tears in her eyes were enough for him to realize he reached his desired goal. Swiftly turning he quickly walked away leaving behind whatever remained of his heart with her.

~o~

"A clean break is what we like to call it."

"Your kidding right?" Hisana said scathingly.

"Nope, it heals faster that way, and better two. She should consider herself lucky." The healer said as he gathered up the rest of the bandages and headed for the door.

"She would be lucky if it had never broke at all." She called after him.

"Sorry Hisana-san it is what it is. I am afraid you're going to be out of a job for a few months. Miss Miyuki isn't going to be doing any dancing until that ankle is healed and she regains the strength in her foot."

Swinging the door wide open Koga bellowed, "Miss Hisana, so the rumors are true you broke my little sisters foot."

Panicking Hisana said, "Koga-sama, no I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

"I am only kidding Hisana, relax." Koga replied dauntingly with a smile as he entered the room.

As the snow began to melt it seemed as if was one thing after another. Not wanting to stick around to see Byakuya's accusing glare Hisana gave her best wishes to Miyuki then headed out the door.

"Hisana, don't worry about your job, I am sure we can find something for you until Miyuki is fit to dance again." Koga assured her with an ear-to-ear smile. Apparently he wasn't very upset with Hisana about his sister's ankle, Byakuya would be a different story entirely.

"Thank you Koga-sama." Hisana figured he didn't know about Byakuya breaking off their secret affair. When he finds out will he still be as nice?

Hisana took the long way back to her room, winding through the hallways and stepping outside just to avoid facing the household staff. It was no longer freezing but there were still areas where the stubborn snow was refusing to melt. With the snow almost gone there seemed to be a permanent dampness in the air. She walked past a pond and stepped off the walkway to get a look at the fish. They huddled together as if to conserve energy. Only the big fat ones seemed to be doing their own thing. Life sucks when you are a fish and the pond is cold. At least she can change her surroundings.

~o~

A few days later Hisana was dressed in a traditional plain kimono, holding others just like it folded in a stack across her arms. Following behind a stout woman she said nothing and half listened to the woman as she spoke. She had jobs like these before she knew how to fold laundry, cook, and clean, just not to the standards of the Kuchiki's lead housekeeper.

"We'll start you off in the laundry room, then you'll move over to the kitchens, what I really need is someone to serve tea to Lord Kuchiki and the Sanhui family when they visit but I don't think your up to that task yet."

"I could work in the gardens," Hisana suggested after she heard the dreaded phrase 'serve tea to Lord Kuchiki.'

Staring at Hisana with a look of disbelief the woman said, "Darling, you may enjoy the gardens but you do not have the upper body strength to work in the gardens. No, with your grace you will make a great personal attendant."

Afraid to ask Hisana wanted to bite her tongue, but after she struggled in vain she ended up blurting it out, "Whom do you have in mind?"

"Oh the Sanhui family, weren't you listening to me at all?" She said glaring over her shoulder. "They are only here temporary and so are you so it makes perfect sense."

Hisana was relieved, if she had said Byakuya she would have had to find a new job. "I used to work at a tea house before I started dancing." Hisana told the lead housekeeper.

"Serving tea to the Sanhui family is going to be completely different than serving it in the Rukongai, sorry dear I don't mean to make you nervous." The lady said apologetically. "Don't worry we will train you, we won't just throw you to the wolves."

Now that Hisana was no longer training with Miyuki and the ballet season was over she had more time to look for her sister in the Rukongai. She had retraced her steps over 1,000 times hoping for a clue, hoping to find her. But it was clear now Rukia was nowhere around this place. She chatted with as many people as she could and always made sure to get back Serieitei before sunset. The 78th district was hardly tolerable during the day and nowhere to be once the sunset. Even while she was there she could feel eyes on her, watching her every move. Every part of her being told her to leave this place and never come back, but that was impossible. She left her sister behind and she would find her no matter what she had to go through.

~o~

Although most of the snow had melted the nights were still cold. Byakuya insisted that the hearth remained lit day and night. It was difficult to move into his grandfather's bedroom. He only did so because it was tradition. The Lord of house Kuchiki always slept in the same room for thousands of years. He had not moved anything in the room, yet he knew it was time to make it his own. He was the new leader, the head of the house and he had never felt so suffocated in his entire life. Byakuya had been training for head of the house since he was a child, but still after all that he felt he was not ready. The family bestowed too much responsibility on him already. Demanding him to marry to strengthen the Kuchiki house. They had even gone far enough as to suggest a match between him and the Sanhui family. It made no difference to him who they suggested, he could never be with Hisana and he would never love another. Sitting next to the hearth watching the flames dancing on the logs he thought about his possible betrothed. She was beautiful enough to satisfy any man, though she was vain. In the end it made no difference.

At night his dreams filled his mind with the dancing fire that had consumed his grandfather. Sometimes he was standing by the pyre watching the flames licking the air slowly burning what was left of the physical form of Kuchiki Genri. Other times it was him the flames were consuming, while he watched from the sidelines.

After turning over a few times in his bed Byakuya decided to get up. He sat at his desk looked around for something to do, then got up and started pacing on the other side of the room. Sleepless nights seemed to become a ritual for him since his grandfather had died. Once spring came he would go for a walk in the gardens, but at the present time it was still to cold, and the chilly air was not productive to sleep. Slipping out of his room he crept down the dark hallways of the estate. Wondering around in the shadows, for once Byakuya felt like he could get lost in the estate's elaborate hallways. In the darkness of the corridors he remembered his grand father saying, "life is like a flame, the air is essential for it to burn, yet too much air and the fire will go out. All aspects of life revolve around this concept."

The glow from a light source at the twist of the hallway made Byakuya slow his pace. Who knew what people were up to at this hour, and it was unnecessary for a motherly maid to notice him wondering around that estate at this late of an hour and insist he go back to bed and drink a special blend of her very own herbal tea. Of course she would have learned it from her grandmother and will swear it will help him fall asleep.

Staying hidden behind the curve of the wall Byakuya contemplated turning back a different direction when he heard his cousin Koga's deep voice travel down the hall saying, "Don't worry no one will know you where here… trust me I will keep our arrangement quiet there's no way he will find out your secret."

After a long pause he said. "Hisana… why do you still care what he thinks?"

Hisana? Why would Hisana be talking to Koga at an indecent hour? Unable to subdue his curiosity he peeked over the edge of the wall. Standing there was Hisana with her back turned the opposite direction about to walk away. She had her arms folded over her chest and her black robe wrapped tightly around her. It was the same robe she wore when she stayed in his room all those months ago, long and black with a bright floral pattern stitched into the material. It was unmistakable, and now she wore it to Koga's chambers.

"Don't worry my sweet, your secret is safe with me."

Byakuya watched as she leaned close to kiss him short and delicately. The rage inflamed his heart, his palms started sweating, and his heart began to race. The fury was incapacitating. How could she do this? After everything he did for her? This was the worst kind of betrayal. Torn between anger and sadness all he wanted to do was flash step to where they stood, dice Koga into tiny bits, then demand Hisana to explain her self. But that was childish and beneath him. Years of trained restraint kept him where he stood, hidden in the shadows, watching the only person he ever loved fall in love with someone else.

**I do not own bleach nor do I gain anything from writing this other than pleasure from reading your comments. **

****On another note, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to publish this portion of the story. This chapter was by far the hardest to write. Despite all that I hope it came out as well as I intended. I appreciate all of the encouragement from those of you who left me comments, without them I fear this story will never be finished.


End file.
